


I Dare You

by CreativeMumble



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dare, Exams, F/M, Fist Fights, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMumble/pseuds/CreativeMumble
Summary: Sasuke receives a dare from his friends that will change his relationship with Hinata. But is he able to complete the dare? Or will he give up in the progress? Or will more obstacles come in the way? SasuHina. Warning: OOCness might occur.





	1. The Dare

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 1 - The Dare, _Saturday_**

Sasuke and three of his friends were sitting in his spacious room, at the big Uchiha Mansion; each one of them had their own special place to sit. Naruto had conquered the black bean bag chair in the middle of the room, with the Uchiha crest on it. Shikamaru was lying on his back, on the dark blue king-sized bed, in the right corner of the room. Kiba was sitting on Sasuke's wheelchair backwards, in front of the door, facing the others with his usual carefree smile. And Sasuke was sitting in an identical beanbag chair to the one Naruto was sitting in. All of the four guys were laughing so hard they thought a six-pack would come forth. Of course Sasuke and Shikamaru were not laughing as obviously, as Naruto and Kiba were.

"That was so funny! Who would have thought, that Kakashi would scream when he realized, that his shampoo was gone?" Naruto said in between laughs, his foxy grin showing as usual.

"Who would have thought, that he uses apple scented shampoo!?" Kiba said, laughing nearly as hard as Naruto was.

"That is so gay," Shikamaru said in a monotone voice, but still with a hint of amusement.

Sasuke stopped smiling while watching the others; they all looked at him, waiting for him to comment on their teacher's use of shampoo.

Finally he mumbled, while looking down, trying to avoid the others' gazes: "I also use apple scented shampoo," his expression was blank as always, though he was looking at the others a bit more nervously than he normally did, waiting for their reaction.

~~ Complete silence ~~

Ten seconds passed with the boys looking at each other, and suddenly, with Naruto breaking the silence by being the first, they burst out laughing. Even Shikamaru was laughing just as hard, as Naruto and Kiba. Their eyes doubled in size, as they continued laughing.

Sasuke looked at them with a bored look, but after some time, even he began to chuckle, while the other guys were laughing so hard they nearly fell off the chairs.

After a while the laughter stopped, and Kiba got an idea: "Hey, let's play a game of dares!" And even though Sasuke and Shikamaru were skeptical about the idea, Naruto, who of course was excited, persuaded them into it.

After two hours, a lot of dares had been done: Take the last piece of Chouji's chips, steal Neji's teddy bears and place them on the street for everybody to see, or let Sakura hunt pictures of Sasuke until she faints from exhaustion and when she wakes up, the pictures will be gone. The four guys were enjoying themselves, and suddenly, Naruto got an idea to a great dare, but everyone knew that Naruto plus thinking would mean no good. "Okay guys, I've got a good one here. Sasuke, I dare you to…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's cell phone, which was now playing Baby by Justin Bieber.

Everyone froze and looked at Sasuke's stiffened expression, like a deer in a headlight. The cell phone kept playing the song in Sasuke's lap happily, louder and louder. "Crap" was the only thing Sasuke could say when he saw his friends' expressions.

_They could easily blackmail me for this! I'm such a fool, using the new ringtone my brother gave me. That level of stupidity could measure up with Naruto's._ Sasuke was mentally face-palming himself in embarrassment.

Naruto broke the silence once again, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, you must be joking! That is the gayest ringtone you could choose," while Sasuke looked away from Naruto, letting his bangs hide his face, knowing that his friends were planning a dare for him. When the guys nodded in agreement, Naruto turned back towards Sasuke, "So Sasuke, I would have dared you to something else, but now that your cell phone so delightedly interrupted me, we all decided to do it like this; I dare you to look who called you," Naruto said with a little smirk on his lips, while the others were watching Sasuke closely.

"Easy," Sasuke said with a smirk, letting the guys' eyes shine of something, which made a chill run down Sasuke's spine.

"And when you find out who it is," Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's comment, "then you have to kiss that person on the lips, with tongue." Naruto's big foxy grin was now showing, enjoying Sasuke's smirk fading. Kiba was now laughing at Sasuke's reaction as well, and Shikamaru was pretending to sleep, but still very amused by the development of this dare.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he couldn't back out of the dare, since Uchiha's doesn't back out of anything, no matter what. "Fine," he said, picking up his cell phone, looking at the screen, his eyes widening quickly before hiding his reaction again. "The one who called, was Hinata Hyuuga," he announced, his face calm as always, though his mind was not.

_Oh my God, what am I supposed to do!? I can't back down, but I definitely can't make out with Neji's cousin either. She's one of the only girls who are not interested in me, and the only girl… no, the only one who's interested in Naruto. Shit, Neji's going to kill me for this, and Hinata would most likely get a mental meltdown, getting kissed by a guy and everything… But I have to do this, I have to!_

"You will get one week Sasuke, and if you haven't kissed her by then, you will get a punishment, which we will decide." Naruto said with a smile, letting Sasuke know that he would not wish to lose the dare. While Naruto was looking challenging in Sasuke's stone-like eyes, he noticed that something was different; he looked confused? Scared? Worried? He was not sure what it was. This was the first time he had seen Sasuke with those kinds of emotions.

Kiba looked at the watch on his cell phone, and stood up "Okay, I have to go home now, it's pretty late, and I still need to take a walk with Akamaru." He walked to the door and looked at his friends, "Bye guys," he turned over to Sasuke, "And good luck, Sasuke" he added with a grin on his face. Shikamaru followed Kiba, turning to the blond and the raven, "I'll go as well. Kiba is my neighbor, and my parents will notice if I'm not home at the same time, as he is". He went out of the room, and walked with Kiba "so troublesome," were the last words heard from the two guys before they left, well-knowing it was Shikamaru who uttered the last words.

Sasuke and Naruto were now alone and silence was filling the big, dark room. As usual, Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So, did you like your dare?" he asked slowly, looking at Sasuke's pale skin, not knowing if he should be teasing the raven, or be worried for his own well-being.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Come on Sasuke, you're a guy, and you're soon going to make out with a beautiful girl like Hinata, you must be enjoying the thought!" Naruto said with a smile, while moving his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Yeah, because that's how it's going to end, I'll make out with Hinata, and then everything will be all joy. Did you ever think of the consequences? Neji will kill me if I ever touch his cousin, and I don't even know Hinata. To add more to the list, you know I've never kissed anyone before," Sasuke said in one breath, which surprised Naruto since this was the longest Sasuke had talked at once; he had always been the quiet type of guy, the complete opposite of Naruto.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sasuke, but I didn't know who it was before I made the dare, and besides, look at the bright side, you're going to make out with the girl you've had a crush on for four years," Naruto said with a well-knowing smile.

"Yeah…" Sasuke began to smile vaguely, as if he was looking into the possible future, before he noticed what Naruto had said, "Wait… How did you know that?" Sasuke asked, his heart starting to pump faster, his eyes showing a hint of desperation. His face got a little red, which probably was from the heat. Yeah… The heat…

"Sasuke, we've been best friends for years, you're getting pretty easy to read, no matter how much you will argue on that," Naruto said, with a small smile, not daring to smile too brightly at the moment. "Oops, I've got to get going now; my landlord won't allow me to be out too late at night, because of the incident two weeks ago. You know, when we took Tsunade's sake and gave it to Lee?" Naruto did not mind waiting for an answer from the raven, "Yeah, she banned me from staying out late because of that." Naruto then walked out of the door, and after some time you could hear the front door open, and close shortly after, letting the Uchiha mansion become quiet.

Sasuke sighed; he was worried about this dare. "That reminds me, what does Hinata want? She never contacts me…" he asked to himself and picked up the cell phone and read the text message. While reading the message he began to smirk to himself. _Maybe this dare wouldn't be that hard after all._

_Hi Sasuke_

_I know that you're busy at the time, and that we never talk, but I have to prepare for my exams, and I need help. So I was wondering if you would tutor me?_

_Please give me a call._

_Hinata_


	2. I Have to Tutor!?

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 2 - I have to tutor!?, _Sunday (Day 1)_**

_I was running as fast as I could, my heart was pounding hard, my pulse was quick and the sweat was beginning to form on my forehead._

_I was close to the goal now; I only needed to climb the hill. I sprinted and my legs got heavier from each step, but I kept on running. I needed to, because_ she _was waiting for me. I stopped when I saw a person sit in front of a tree, looking down at the city. It was_ her _._

_My heart was still pounding hard from the running, but when I saw her sit there by herself, it skipped a beat or two. It was definitely her; I would always be able to recognize her. The beautiful short and purplish_ _hair, which was touching her chin ever so lightly, her beautiful and soft skin, making me beg to touch it, and her eyes which could see through everything. I could keep go on and on, describing her beauty for eternity. She was the most gorgeous girl I knew._

" _Hi, Sasuke" a shy voice said. I tried to fight the blush that was rising in my cheeks from her calling my name._ How stupid is that? Blushing just from her calling my name, it's not only stupid; it's freakishly lame as well. _I got control over my pounding heart again, and cleared my throat. "_ _H_ _ello" I said, and the moment this one simple_ _word had escaped my lips, I felt like a complete moron. That just sounded so lame, I slapped myself mentally, and smiled at her while I sat down beside her. The moment I was sitting down, the smell of vanilla rose to my nose in a teasing way._

" _Th-thank you for coming w-with such short n-notice" she smiled at me, and it was a sight worthy of gods, it was stunning, simply breathtaking._

" _Sure," was all I said, and once again I felt ridiculously lame. Why could I only answer her with one word? God I felt so stupid._

_My heart was beginning to beat faster again when I saw her pull a lock of her hair behind her ear. God, I think I'm going crazy here!_

_And suddenly my body moved on its own accord, it was like I had no control at all. My hands touched her deliciously soft cheeks, and I began to lean over to her very slowly. Her eyes widened, but when I closed the distance between us, they closed and so did mine. It was a wonderful sensation; her lips were the softest ones I could ever imagine. But the moment I tried to deepen our kiss, she pulled away._

" _I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke, b-but I can't, I love N-Naruto," she looked sad, and she smiled at me with those apologizing, begging eyes of hers that nobody could ever resist._

" _I know," I said slowly with a very low voice, I sighed. She stood up, smiled at me the last time and said: "_ _D_ _on't worry Sasuke, soon you will find someone to love, and even if t-that person doesn't l-love you back, it w-will be worth just b-being w-with that someone." I sighed again._

" _But I love_ you _!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to stop walking away from me._

_But she was already gone._

Beep, beep, beep!

Sasuke's alarm was set up, pushing him out of his deep dreaming state.

(Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, ba- bip.

A pale finger pressed the green button on the black, vibrating cell phone, and put the cold object to his ear. Soon after a voice was heard from the other end of the line, and no matter how hard he tried, he would always know who it was, the voice was simply just too annoying to forget, and always able to give him a headache.

"Sasuke, it's time to get up! Don't be such a sleepyhead and wake up already! Oh, and just to inform you, you have seven days from today to complete your dare! So stop lying in your bed and get the fuck up!" The line was cut off quickly by the noisy boy calling. Sasuke groaned sleepily and sat up in his bed. _Oh yeah, right, I have to complete the dare…_

He got out of the bed and headed straight to his private bathroom. He took a quick shower, smirking at his physical build and put on some clothes. He didn't need to put on his school uniform since it was Sunday. He put on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

After getting ready, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat. _Hmm… Where is the onigiri I made yesterday? It should be around he-_ When Sasuke found the onigiri in the fridge; he noticed that it was smashed flat. _Itachi._ Sasuke thought immediately, knowing it was his brother. He sighed heavily, and ate it.

Sasuke grabbed a pad and a pen; he had to write a note to his brother before he went out.

_Brother, I'll be back at dinnertime, please wait for me._

_Sasuke_

Sasuke nodded approvingly at his message and laid it on a table in the hallway.

When Sasuke had put on his blue shoes, he opened the door, and noticed a certain smiling, and very brightly orange person standing right in front of him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, looked at the dumbass again, and closed the door. But the door was opened, and the brightly orange person took Sasuke's hand before he could walk away, and Sasuke was now being pulled out of his own house.

Sasuke started to yell, a bit more feminine than he intended to, "What the fuck are you doing you dumbass, let me go!" Sasuke was trying to resist, but Naruto's enthusiasm had always given him extraordinary powers.

"Relax Sasuke, I'm taking you to Hinata's house, don't worry. It's nothing illegal," Naruto had a bright smile on his face while he dragged the young Uchiha through the street, but was suddenly stopped by the raven. "What did you say? You can't just do that!" Sasuke yelled - because Uchihas does not shriek.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked confused by the insecurity Sasuke suddenly was showing. This was not like the usual Sasuke, not even close; he was always the composed and cool guy.

"B-because! I can't just show up at her house! That's only something an idiot like you would do!" Sasuke was now pulling his hair to try to calm down. But so far he was not succeeding very well.

"Calm down teme, I already spoke with Hinata. She's waiting for you." Naruto's grin grew wider when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen into awfully big teacups. This was a great deal of fun; it was not every day you got to see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke like this.

"You did what!?" Sasuke was, to say the least, shocked.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to tutor her? So why didn't you come earlier?" Naruto leaned against an oak tree, and replicated one of the famous Uchiha-smirks.

"I didn't- hey, how did you know!?" Sasuke pointed a finger at him in a very Naruto-ish way, which made it laughable for the viewer's passing by.

"Oh please Sasuke, I got a call from her this morning, she told me everything. She's my best girl-friend after all." He said with a smirk, really enjoying Sasuke's oh-yeah,-right,-I'm-so-stupid,-of-course-she'll-tell-him look on his face.

_Right, Naruto and Hinata are best friends, how could I forget that!? I'm seriously starting to lose it. Poor sweet Hinata, I feel so sorry for her._ While Sasuke's thoughts were off a bit, he regained his stone face. "Right, then why are you taking me there? I know perfectly well where she lives." Sasuke said with a hidden growl in his voice.

"I know that Mr. Romeo" Naruto winked at Sasuke in a teasing way and continued before Sasuke had the chance to protest or comment. "I just want to say hi, and then I'm off for some ramen," Naruto grew a big foxy smile by the mention of ramen.

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied, and was now walking down the street, secretly yearning to see Hinata. He could almost feel electricity running through his body and to his fingertips.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto ran after Sasuke, trying to catch up, waving his hand like a complete moron.


	3. Fainting is Embarrassing

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 3 - Fainting is embarrassing, _Sunday (Day 1)_**

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke wake up!" Naruto was bent over Sasuke who lay unconscious on the floor, yelling at Sasuke while he slapped his face over and over again.

"N-Naruto-kun I d-don't think that slapping Sasuke-kun w-will help him wake up," Hinata stuttered, while placing a soaked cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

"Well, it's his own fault that he fainted, that teme, you even warned him." Naruto looked at the unconscious Sasuke, and began to laugh at the scene that took place a couple of minutes earlier.

_Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of Hinata's big beautiful house. Naruto lifted his hand, ready to knock on the door, but was stopped by Sasuke's pale hand. "Wait, what should I do?"_

" _What do you mean? It's not like she'll bite_ _you." Naruto made a quiet laugh trying to imagine the picture before him._

" _It's not like that, look, maybe I should just back out of this." Sasuke was about to turn around, but Naruto caught him before he could walk away. "Are you serious? Sasuke you sure are-" Naruto didn't get to say more to Sasuke, because the door they stood in front of, was now opened, and a happy and shy purple haired girl was standing in front of the two boys. "N-Naruto, w-what are you doing here?" She asked with her usual shy smile, while giving him a light hug._

" _Oh you know, just stopping by and making sure this guy's okay." He smiled back and returned the hug, a little more firm than Hinata's._

_Sasuke smiled feebly_ _at her when she looked at him, and he could feel a small blush working_ _its way to his cheeks, but he stopped it before it became visible._

_Hinata blushed when Naruto let go of her,_ _and she looked at Sasuke again: "Thank_ _you very much for wanting to tutor me Sasuke-kun, I'm very grateful." She bowed and looked at him with a cautious smile on her lips._

" _What kind of thank you is that Hinata-chan? Come on, hug him!" And before Sasuke or Hinata could get the time to react, Naruto pushed Hinata over to Sasuke, making her fall towards him, and then they crashed together against the ground._

_Sasuke could feel the hard surface from the ground against his back, and something soft against his torso and stomach. When he looked down his torso to see what it was, his face got all red and his heart started to pump faster than ever. Hinata laid on Sasuke, about to recover from the fall, and as the shy girl she was, she began to blush like crazy and hurried up as soon as she realized where and who she fell on. She kept apologizing to Sasuke whose face was even redder than the purple haired Hyuuga's._

" _I'm so s-sorry Sasuke-kun, I s-suddenly lost my balance. "She helped him up again and apologized once more._

" _No it's okay, it wasn't your fault," Sasuke said, and when Hinata looked away, he gave the death glare to Naruto, who just shrugged it off of him and flashed another teasing smile._

" _L-let's go inside." Hinata said, making the guys follow her, "Be careful, the doors are not as tall as you are, so you have to watch your head a little," she added as she passed the door. And she was right, the doors were a few centimeters too low for the two boys, and even though Naruto bended his head to avoid the doorframe, Sasuke unfortunately didn't, since he had only paid attention to Hinata's soft voice, and not the words spoken from her oh so delicate lips. Sasuke knocked his head hard against the doorframe, and fainted on the spot, his body collapsing hard against the wooden floor._

"N-Naruto stop laughing, it's not funny, poor Sasuke-kun fainted, and it's not his f-fault." Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other with Sasuke lying before them. Naruto couldn't stop laughing, while Hinata was worried about the raven's unconscious body.

"Sorry, I can't help it… Wait, when did Sasuke become "poor Sasuke-kun"?" When Hinata realized what she had just said, she got redder than she ever had before and she started to fumble with her hands. "D-don't misunderstand m-me!"

"Relax, don't worry about it," Naruto said smiling: "I know you're just a very caring and thoughtful person _Hinata-chan_." Naruto was pronouncing her name as to tease her, but Hinata didn't catch the meaning behind it.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun," she smiled back at him with a very bright smile, a smile she didn't show to many people.

There was a long pause and the only thing that could be heard, was Sasuke's calm breathing. After some time Naruto's mobile phone broke the silence, he stood up and left the room with the mobile phone to his ear, "Hey Kiba, what's up?" was the last thing Hinata heard before he was out of sight, which meant Hinata was alone with the unconscious Sasuke.

Hinata wrung a cloth nervously, and put it on Sasuke's forehead. She placed herself up to his head and moved a stray of his hair away from his forehead. Her eyes were analyzing and absorbing everything they saw; his jet black hair contrasting with his flawless pale skin. His manly features that almost seemed elegant, his long eyelashes which were hiding his onyx eyes made Hinata's heart skip a beat as she moved her eyes a few centimeters lower, gently licking her own lips. _He's actually quite ha-._

"Hey Hinata-chan! I've got some amazing things to tell you!" Naruto came through the door opening, making Hinata jump and slide away from Sasuke in a split second.

"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun? Y-you sure came back f-fast," The foxy boy smiled wildly, having a hard time hiding his enthusiasm, "Kiba just invited us and three other friends to go to the water park! Want to go?" Naruto stood with his mobile phone in his hand, not able to stop smiling, waiting for Hinata's reaction. He was hoping for an equal reaction to his own energetic one.

There was a small pause before Hinata began to speak again; her face red as a tomato, "Sure, I'd love to, b-but what about Sasuke-kun? He's my t-tutor and I c-can't just cancel," she looked at Sasuke's body and looked back at her hands again.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is one of them, I'm sure he wants to go as well, so no problem there," Naruto said with a confident smile thinking to himself; _you have no idea how willingly he would be to go to the water park with you._

"O-okay, i-if you say so Naruto-kun," she smiled a shy smile at Naruto and once again looked back at her hands, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Sweet, I'll see you then. Oh, by the way, it's tomorrow and we'll all meet at the gate at 11:00." He jumped up and almost ran out of the house, yelling back at Hinata, "See you Hinata-chan, please take care of Sasuke-teme while he's unconscious!" And after that, he was gone.

Hinata sat there, not able to move, having a lot of mixed feelings. She was going to the water park tomorrow! With her crush! Her stomach was full of butterflies. On top of that she was put in charge of taking care of her unconscious tutor, who was the school's heart throb and most popular guy, everybody loved him. What was she supposed to do? _I might as well just wait for him to wake up again_ , she thought and sat down in a comfortable position and began to read in her favorite book.

Time went by, pages were read, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, and Sasuke still hadn't woken up yet. Hinata started to get even more worried and couldn't relax anymore, and so she closed her book, stood up and started to pace back and forth the wooden corridor. _What if he's not just unconscious, what if it's something serious? What should I do?_ Hinata looked with intense desperation at Sasuke, hoping in every little movement he made, that he would wake up.

"Maybe he's dead?" A dark voice from behind stated curiously.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, startled by the sudden appearance of her long haired cousin. Her face reddened in a deep shade of red, once again.

"I'm just making sure you're okay, you know I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with a guy," he said with a protective tone, matching the one of a big brother or a father.

Hinata lifted herself up a bit, trying to convince Neji, "He won't do anything Neji, h-he couldn't e-even hurt a fly," she said, her face (if possible) got redder by each word she spoke about the young Uchiha.

"Hinata, I thought you were supposed to like Naruto and not Sasuke?" Neji asked with a smirk on his lips, he loved to tease his cousin at times, and it was amazingly amusing to see her blush as much as she did.

"I do like N-Naruto-kun!" She said with a shy, yet firm tone. Neji walked over to the left corner of the corridor, where there was a chair he could sit on. "I know that, I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I'll stay here with you until that boy is gone, got it?" Neji pointed at the unconscious raven haired guy on the floor, and then he looked into Hinata's eyes.

"F-fine Neji…" She said a bit hesitantly. Why was he always so overprotective? She could take care of herself now, and it's not like Sasuke would attack her or anything, right?

Suddenly after five minutes of silence, Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He began to sit up and rubbed his head with his right hand. "Where am I?" And the moment the words had passed his lips, Hinata had her eyes on him.

"Oh, you're f-finally awake S-Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile on her face, trying to look into Sasuke's onyx eyes, but her eyes avoiding his.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," he said with a dark voice. _OMG! I can't believe I did such a stupid Naruto-like thing, and then right in front of Hinata! How big of an idiot can I be!? Shit! She must think I'm a moron or something!_ While Sasuke was freaking out inside, his face was only showing his perfect emotionless face, a skill he had perfected through the years, thanks to his brother.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, b-but Naruto-kun got home four hours ago, h-he said it was too late, I-I guess you should get home w-when you feel better as well, it's k-kind of late now, already d-dinner time." Hinata began to fidget with her hands, looking away from the Uchiha, while Neji wasn't taking his eyes off of the two.

"That's okay, I'm feeling fine anyway so I'll just head home now." Sasuke began to stand up and realized that he could feel where the doorframe had made an impact on his pale forehead. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to tutor you today Hinata," he added in a low and dark voice before he went out of the main door.

"Don't w-worry about it," was all she got to say before Sasuke had shut the door and left.

The moment Sasuke had shut the door; he let out his breath which he didn't know he had been holding.

"God that was embarrassing," he said to himself with one hand covering his face. After a few seconds he let his hand fall down and walked home.

Sasuke sat together with his brother Itachi at the dinner table, everything was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking of the crockery. "So, how is it going with your dare, little brother?" Itachi asked, looking up from the meal they shared, tomato soup and rice.

Sasuke controlled his surprised face, eating his dinner while asking calmly: "How come you know about that?"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke evilly, "I have my connections."

Sasuke sighed, "I don't think it's going very well, I know it's the first day, but I made a complete fool of myself today," Sasuke looked down at the tomato soup, letting it reflect his face.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked with a serious voice, but Sasuke could see that the thought of him making a fool of himself in front of Hinata, was something Itachi found very amusing.

"I fainted because I didn't pay attention to the low doors, and I was unconscious for the rest of the day." Sasuke looked down, trying to hide his eyes from his brother. He could have sworn he heard Itachi choke a laugh, but the expression of his brother's face said otherwise.

Itachi didn't say anything a while after that, and when he did, it was to announce that he was done eating. Itachi cleaned up and walked out of the room, after some time had passed in complete silence, Sasuke could hear Itachi's laughter coming from his room. (His room was far away from the kitchen Sasuke sat in.)

_I can't believe my own brother laughed at me, even though he tried to cover it up._ Sasuke sighed with a small blush showing on his cheeks.

After Sasuke had cleaned the rest of the table, he walked up to his room and lay down on the dark blue king-sized bed, only wanting to relax and maybe think of a plan on how to get Hinata to kiss him. He knew it would be hard, since she loved his best friend… Hmmm, what to do?

Sasuke's cell phone started ringing with Justin Bieber, reminding Sasuke to change his tune when he picked it up, "Who is it?" Sasuke asked in a tired voice.

"It's Neji," a dark voice said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was a bit surprised; Neji never called him, let alone spoke with him. Was there a reason to be worried?

"Look Uchiha, I know what you're up to, okay? So I will warn you, if you lay a hand on my cousin, I will kill you." And when that was said, Neji hung up, before Sasuke had the chance to say anything.

_How many people know about this fucking dare? No, that doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm dead, Neji is going to kill me one of these days._

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi called from an unknown area, probably the kitchen, judging from the volume of his voice, "What is it?" he called back in a loud enough voice so his brother could hear him.

"A relative is coming over tomorrow to stay at our place for a while!" Itachi announced. "Cool," Sasuke commented, he had a weird, but good family, as long as it wasn't- "It's our cousin," Itachi added, and Sasuke could feel a fist punching his stomach. "Shit!" Sasuke's cell phone fell to the ground, while he could sense his whole world colliding.

_Crap, the timing couldn't be any worse than this. Why him? Why now?_


	4. Run Sasuke, Run!

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 4 - Run Sasuke, run!, _Monday (Day 2)_**

_I ran away with all my might, not to save my life, but to save my dignity. The thing I was running away from was the scariest thing on the planet. It wasn't the big bugbear, and even though I am horrified by dogs, that wasn't it either, nor was it a big fruit rolling towards me. No, the thing I was running away from was a boy_ _at_ _my age. But it wasn't just any boy, no; this boy was actually my cousin. You might ask why he was so terrifying, and you will very soon know why, and you will fear him, just like I do._

" _Come on you sissy, don't be such a baby!" a voice called behind me, and I knew too well who the voice belonged to._

_I ran as fast as I could, and the moment I saw a bush I took that as a chance to hide myself. I tried desperately to control my breathing so he couldn't hear me, but apparently- "There you are," a grinning voice said to me, as my eyes widened with fear and a cold chill ran down my spine._

" _Let's have some fun Sasu-chan," he said with his smile growing wider and even creepier by the minute._

_I screamed as loud as possible, even though I knew no one would ever be able to hear me._

" _Such a shame you're a guy Sasu-chan," he said in a low voice, holding my chin while absorbing my features. I shook his hands away with my head and looked away._

" _Awww Sasu-chan, you're so cute even when you're angry," my cousin said with a smile on his face. He grabbed his camera and_ _shot_ _took a few pictures of the raven. "You look very endearing Sasu-chan, pink is actually a great color on you, but I like the baby blue one better, it highlights your eyes." He took another picture and smiled approvingly. We stood in the middle of my room, my cousin in front of me with a camera in his hand, and I in a frilly doll dress._

" _Shut up," I growled, just low enough so he couldn't hear me. "Great, now Sasu-chan, put this on!" He pulled up a green dress, longer than the others, but less frilly._

Beep, beep, beep!

Sasuke woke up immediately up and sat up in his blue king-sized bed, pearls of sweat dancing on his forehead.

_What a nightmare_ , Sasuke thought to himself, knowing very well why he had that dream. It was always the same dream reoccurring every time his cousin was visiting.

_Better get up right away or Itachi will pour a bucket of ice water all over me._ He grabbed his cell phone to check if he had any new messages and was surprised to see two messages in his inbox. The first one was from Naruto, as expected, and the other one was surprisingly enough from Hinata. Curiosity won over Sasuke's free will, and he opened Hinata's message first.

_Hi Sasuke,_

_I just wanted to know if you're alright. You took off quite quickly yesterday, and I was worried if you made it home safely and such._

_Well, I'll see you later today._

_Hinata_

_Hmm, I guess I should answer her_ , Sasuke thought and started a new message, but stopped. _Wait… What should I say to her? ARGH!_ Sasuke pulled his hair with one hand, and held his cell phone in the other.

_Wait a minute…,_ he thought, and stopped pulling his hair. _What does she mean with "later today"? Naruto has something to do with this, I'm absolutely sure._ He opened the message from Naruto, and he had to read it three times before he understood what was written.

_Yo Sasuke!_

_Just to let you know, I'm an amazing friend._  
We're going to the waterpark together. Not alone of course, Gaara, Kiba, Tenten AND Hinata are all coming as well.  
We'll all meet at the gate at 11:00.  
Be sure to be there, this is a great opportunity to complete the dare - and see Hinata in a bikini ;)

_Your foxy best friend_

_That Usuratonkaichi, as if I can't make my own opportunities… I'm Uchiha Sasuke_ , he thought and looked at the clock on his nightstand, and it said 10:30.

Sasuke had to hurry. He put on his clothes; white shorts, a blue button up shirt and black thongs (the footwear), while he cursed under his breath. He ran down to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast before he went out of the door. He only had 20 minutes left.

After he had been running for five minutes, he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. It was Itachi. "Hey little brother, where are you? I went into your room a few minutes ago to wake you up, but you weren't there." Sasuke was sure he could hear sadness to his brother's voice, probably because he wasn't able to wake him up with the bucket of ice water.

"I'm on my way to the waterpark. I'm going there with some friends," he said, slightly short of breath.

"What? Sasuke, have you forgotten about our cousin? You're supposed to be there when he gets here, he'll be sad if you aren't here," you could hear water running in the background, Itachi was most likely doing the dishes, he always cleaned the whole house when any part of the family came to visit.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not coming home the next few hours. I have better plans than staying home with that crazy person," Sasuke hissed under his breath.

Itachi didn't answer, he knew Sasuke didn't like their cousin, but he never understood why, because their cousin always behaved like an angel in front of him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, and after he got a reply from his brother, he continued, "Say hi to our cousin from me," he hung up right after that, not letting Itachi answer.

Sasuke looked at the clock, it said 10:50. _Crap, I'm late, I've got to run as fast as I can, or I won't make it in time, and Uchiha's are never late._ Sasuke began to run as fast as possible, making people he ran past look at him in awe.

AT THE ENTRANCE

Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara and Hinata were standing at the entrance, waiting for a certain raven haired person.

Tenten turned to Naruto with her arms in the air, "Naruto, where is Sasuke? He was supposed to be here by now!" she said loudly, not caring if people looked oddly at her, which they did.

Naruto was sitting down on the ground in a relaxed way, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon, he won't miss this for the world!" he answered, not knowing if he was right or wrong, but deeply hoping he was right.

"It's not l-like Sasuke-kun t-to be late," Hinata said, trying to defend him, making her cheeks gain the red color they were known for.

Naruto stood up and placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "You're right Hinata-chan, and to punish the bastard for being late, let's go in and get changed without him," his gesture made Hinata's blush grow. The others agreed with him, and they went inside. Tenten took Hinata's hand, and they parted away from the guys and into the gender based changing rooms.

A very breathless Sasuke made it to the entrance, sweat covering his face with a fine layer, his pale handsome face had gotten a red taint of color to it from the intense running, and his chest holding in his galloping heart as a cage, making sure it wouldn't jump out of his body. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the absence of his friends, he started to look around, scanning the whole area, trying to find them, but he couldn't see them anywhere… _What the fuck? Did they just… leave? And after I finally arrived… Jesus…_

Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair and tried to control his breathing back to normal. Suddenly he could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket (he had finally turned it on silence). He pulled the phone out of his pocket to see who the message was from.

_Oh… I feel very stupid now._

The message was from Naruto, and with each word he read, the more stupid Sasuke felt.

_Yo Sasuke!_

_I guess you can't find us, huh?_

_But that's what to be expected, we went inside because you were late. We'll all be waiting for you._

_See ya!_

_Your foxy best friend_

_I can't believe they went inside without me… no wait, I actually can. I'm such a fool…_ Sasuke took his bag and went inside, his legs feeling like jelly from the run before.

The moment Sasuke got inside, he noticed the two doors at the end of the hallway, one was pink with a beautiful curvy woman on the door in life size, the door said _"Ladies"_ , the other door was blue with a fit man on the door, also in life size, and the door said _"Gentlemen"_. Sasuke could already hear girls giggling from the other side of the pink door, and without realizing it; his feet had moved him nearer the giggling sound. His curiousness won over his sanity and all sense of reason as his hand slowly moved slowly its way to the doorknob, his body was shaking, and he could clearly hear the spit he swallowed. He could already hear girls giggling and talking with one another, and tried to sort out the voice he knew so perfectly well, the one of Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke made sure that no one was near, and when he declared the hallway free, he slowly and quietly opened the door slightly. Now he was definitely sure that he heard Hinata's giggles, he felt braver and turned his head to try to peek inside, but his eyes were met with the steam from the showers, and he was only able to see the silhouettes of the girls. Sasuke's heart was pounding against his chest as he heard the girls talk. _Did they just mention my name? I want to know what they're talking about!_ But when Sasuke was about to listen to the girls closer, he heard some footsteps from the other end of the hallway, and faster than anyone else had moved, he closed the door and ran as fast as possible to the blue door, closed it behind him and leaned up against it, sliding down on the ground, his heart almost getting up through his neck.

"Hey Sasuke, you finally made it! Great!" Naruto said cheerfully, while he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing a tanned and well-trained upper body.

Sasuke didn't answer, but took his bag and put it on the bench, getting ready to change.


	5. At the Warterpark

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 5 - At the waterpark, _Monday (Day 2)_**

The view Sasuke was met with when he walked out of the changing room, and out to the water park, was a view worthy of the Gods. Hinata stood near some white chairs along with Tenten, obviously waiting for the boys to come out.

She was giggling at something Tenten had most likely just said, and the sound was like small bells ringing in his heart. It was as if everything just froze in those few seconds he had before he was interrupted. "Oy! Sasuke! Don't run off on your own!" Naruto jumped up against Sasuke's back, took a grip around Sasuke and nuzzled his hair. It made Sasuke lose his balance before he could stand firm on the ground again, and annoyed at the interruption of his dream gazing at Hinata.

Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear: "But now I can see why you did," and let go of the raven haired boy again. He then walked up to the two girls and dared them to race against him over to the waterslide. Sasuke walked slowly over to the edge of the pool and looked for the girls and his loud friend, who was easy to track with the bright orange boxers he wore.

Kiba howled and ran after the three others, grabbed Hinata's hand as she was falling behind and pulled her up to the leading Naruto who had a big grin on his face.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on one of the white chairs Hinata had been standing next to just a few seconds ago. He looked at the hand in Hinata's, and wished he was the one holding his hand in hers. The moment he began daydreaming, he could feel a hand wrap around his ankle, and before he realized what happened, he was in the water facing a very annoying blond boy.

"Naruto, you idiot, are you trying to kill me!?" Sasuke transformed very shortly into his princess form, screaming like a girl and splashing the water at Naruto, everything making him look more like a little child than the mature Uchiha he was known as. Naruto laughed and started to splash water at Sasuke to taunt him into a water fight. As the foxy blond had predicted, Sasuke engaged in the fight. The raven was like an open book to him.

With a smirk on his lips, Naruto called out for the others and said: "I'm giving a bowl of ramen to the one who can take off Sasuke's boxers!" Naruto laughed with an evil sound while Sasuke's eyes widened. When he saw his friends, Kiba and Tenten, look at him as if he was a prey, he could only say one thing: "Oh shit".

Luckily, for Sasuke, Gaara was not interested in ramen, and so he lay down on a sunbathing chair to enjoy the sun for a while. Hinata sat down at the waterpark's bar to drink some lemonade, too shy and embarrassed to participate in the hunt of Sasuke's boxers. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not have the time to appreciate his luck of two people not being a part of Naruto's spontaneous game.

For the second time that day, Sasuke began to run. He ran as fast as he could around the pool, only to get surrounded by Naruto and his foxy smile in front of him, and Tenten and Kiba behind him. Sasuke looked around in desperation, and saw the only possibility available: to swim across the swimming pool, and run into the changing room to hide. _Hide!? An Uchiha would never hide! … But… On the other hand…_ As soon as Naruto ran towards the raven haired, Sasuke saw and opening and dived into the pool, the water hugging his body tightly, making it easier to fly through the water. Swimming the last few meters, Sasuke looked around for his three friends, only to find them, right in front of him. "So Sasuke, you do give up?" Naruto said with a smirk, while Kiba and himself pulled Sasuke up from the pool, holding him locked in their arms.

Hinata was watching the four of them from a distance on the other side of the Waterpark, while drinking her lemonade. She assumed her tutor would come and help her study soon enough, so she pulled out her schoolbooks and prepared herself, so he would not have to wait for her when he arrived. _I-I h-hope he is going to be all right… Oh god, w-what if they actually pull of his boxers!? W-what should I do!?_ Hinata blushed, so her face matched the color of Gaara's hair. The red haired looked up at Hinata and raised an eyebrow, looked at his noisy friends and smirked, while he resumed to his magazine about the arts of molding clay.

Sasuke was struggling to get out of Kiba's and Naruto's death grips, he would not let them do this; it was completely and utterly humiliating.

"Sasuke-chan! Oh my God! It is you! I would never believe that you would be here!" A voice interrupted the four teens in their fight over Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke froze as soon as he heard the unmistakable voice of the man who was the cause of Sasuke's never ending nightmares.

The others saw Sasuke's reaction and looked at the man Sasuke's eyes were locked on. The raven's jaw tightened as the man who stood before him was smirking at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was filled with wrath and loathe. Gaara and Hinata heard Sasuke, looked at each other and rushed over to their friend's side. Kiba and Naruto were still holding Sasuke, though it was now for an entirely different reason. Sasuke was trying to get out of their grip, now even more pertinacious than before; he had the greatest urge to attack that man. _All this time, and he has the nerve to follow me here!?_

"Now now Sasu- _chan_ , I only came here because of you. So cold hearted to ignore your cousin's return after so many years." The man walked closer to Sasuke who was getting more and more tense every minute that passed by.

"I have no intention of playing 'happy family' with someone like you," Sasuke snapped back, only to receive a smirk from his cousin.

Hinata looked at the man talking to Sasuke. He looked a lot like Sasuke; his black hair in a ponytail lying flat to his back. The same eyes, but colder. The skin was just as fair as Sasuke's. He had to be only a few years older than them. The way the man was talking to Sasuke gave Hinata a bad feeling, and a shiver ran down her spine. She slowly moved behind her friends, trying to hide her presence, even though it was not she, who was the center of attention.

The man began to slowly walk away, while he was still talking to the young Uchiha, "You're hurting my feelings Sasu- _chan_ … Well, I will be waiting for you when you get back home… I've missed playing with you," the last thing he said was only meant for Sasuke to hear. The raven's cousin walked away and out of the waterpark, leaving the five friends in shock and Sasuke speechless.

It seemed like nobody at the waterpark had been affected by the incident a few seconds ago, only the six teens were paralyzed for a minute or two, not daring to be the first one to say anything.

Sasuke did not realize he had been holding his breath, since his cousin turned around and left. Sasuke inhaled heavily, while Kiba and Naruto let go of him. Naruto was of course the first one as always, to break the silence. "Sasuke, are you okay? Who the hell was that guy?" Sasuke sat down on the ground, while the others stood around him, not knowing what to do. "Yeah, I'm okay… That was my cousin. He used to visit every month when I was younger, but it has now been several years since his last visit." Sasuke stood up, and walked towards the chairs and tables, he looked over his shoulder, and his heart started beating faster as he saw Hinata still standing behind the others. "Hinata, shall we start with the tutoring?" The longhaired girl turned around, whiplashing her hair to the other side, surprised to hear Sasuke's voice addressing her, "Y-yes!" Hinata hurried over to her stuff and sat down beside Sasuke. Her heart was beating fast against her ribcage, making her face pink and her fingers fumble against each other, a habit she had developed through the years of being extremely shy.

Sasuke picked up the book in front of him and scanned it. _Hmmm, mathematics. I am used to tutor Naruto so this will not be that difficult._ "Uuh-uum Sasuke-kun, it's only math I n-need help with. About vectors, f-for my e-exam." Hinata was blushing madly, she looked up at the raven. He had not answered her yet, he just continued scanning the subject. As the young Uchiha closed the book, Hinata jumped from her seat. Sasuke cleared his throat, took some sheets of paper and a pencil in front of both of them. "Well, let's start with the basics." He began explaining the direction of the vectors.

Kiba, Naruto and Tenten had been looking at the other two with intrigued smiles on their lips, happily forgetting the earlier incident. Tenten realized Gaara was no longer among them, started to look around for the red head, only to see him lying on one of the chairs, his rather pale skin absorbing the sun. Tenten got down beside him, trying to start a conversation, "Ne, Gaara." Gaara looked at her, implying that he was listening to her. "Why did you come here today? I mean, you're not a very social person." He looked at her and frowned, "Because I was asked to," he said shortly and put on his sunglasses. "Ah, I see." Tenten turned around to lie on her stomach, and sighed. _He sure is difficult to talk to._

Naruto and Kiba had gone into the pool with a ball to play with. While the two of them were playing with the ball in the water, Kiba started talking to Naruto. "How do you think Sasuke will do the dare?" He hit the ball, a little too far for Naruto to catch it, but the blonde threw himself after the ball, and he barely caught it and made a winning smile at Kiba. "Well-" Naruto was interrupted by Kiba, "I just mean, it's nearly impossible, right? To do it in just a week." Naruto stopped in the water, letting a little kid swim in between them to get a red ball. When the kid was gone, Naruto kept standing still, thinking. "Well, if it's not impossible because of that, it will be because of her cousin." Naruto made a cheeky grin and threw the ball at Kiba. "You're right, if anyone would be allowed to even touch her, it would be you - and I have no idea how you would do it, getting friendly with Neji that is." Naruto shrugged, "He's really not that bad when you get to know him better, though he might be just a tad overprotective." They both laughed and Kiba agreed with him.

While the two boys were talking about Sasuke's dare, his crush on Hinata and her protective cousin Neji, thinking that nobody was listening to them, both of them did not realize that a girl was near the bushes sitting on a chair, just about a few meters away from them, eavesdropping.

Her green eyes were hidden by the shadow of her sunhat, but they were still focused on the two boys in the pool. She started smiling an evil smile, while playing with her pink hair in a manner that showed, that this girl, was making a plan.

The rest of the day, Sasuke was tutoring Hinata, by saying as little as possible from both parts, mostly writing on paper and pointing. Tenten and Gaara were laying in the sun, enjoying the heat from the summer day. Sometimes Tenten tried to start a conversation with Gaara, although the red head was quick to shoot it down. Kiba and Naruto were throwing some contests in the water, betting on who won the most, and the winner would get ramen from the loser. Contests like holding your breath under water the longest, who could swim the fastest and the last and final contest was who could make the largest splash in the water. Naruto was jumping up and down in glory when he won two out of three contests against his friend. Kiba was not happy with the outcome, although he was relieved they agreed on only one portion of ramen for the winner.

It was afternoon when the six friends exited the waterpark. Tenten waved them all goodbye while blinking at Hinata, telling them she had to get home to help her family out with relocating their furniture. Naruto saw an opportunity, telling Sasuke that he had to walk Hinata home, since Kiba owed him ramen and Gaara was walking with them. Sasuke did not get to say anything, as Naruto had already started running off with his two friends, letting a shy Hinata and the young Uchiha stay behind, alone. Hinata's face started to blush. She wanted to thank Sasuke for tutoring her today, even though they could have had fun with the others at the waterpark, but how could she tell him, that she was very grateful? Sasuke pulled his bag over his shoulder and started walking, "Well, let's go," he said, expecting her to follow him. Hinata responded and ran up to his side, walking beside him in silence, wondering what he was thinking about. The only thing that could be heard by each of them was their separate hearts, beating unknowingly in sync to each other's.

The pink haired girl, who was watching Kiba and Naruto at the pool earlier that day, was standing behind a hedge near the exit where the others had just been a little while ago. She was shocked when someone sneaked behind her and laid a hand on her smooth shoulder. She turned around to see a man with dark long hair. Their eyes met green met black for a short moment, until the man started to talk as if they knew each other. "I can see you are interested in my cousin and his friends, just like I am," he said. The pink haired girl in front of him raised a perfectly shaped pink eyebrow in question.

"I believe the two of us can help each other," he said with a dark voice, while he took her delicate hand in his and kissed it, "Allow me, to introduce myself".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to thank all of you for reading I Dare You up until now!
> 
> I wonder if anyone can guess who Sasuke's cousin is? - though I want to say that the age of his cousin is not the real age as it is in the real story.
> 
> But once again, I hope you all like it, if anyone has any thoughts of it or something, then please do tell me so :)
> 
> Hugs for you all!


	6. A Whole Lot to Think About

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 6 - A Whole lot to Think About, _Tuesday (Day 3)_**

Izuna had always been mean to Sasuke as long as he could remember. It was not because Izuna was a particularly bad person, he just enjoyed messing with Sasuke more than anything - he enjoyed his reaction immensley. At first, it was innocent and simple things, but as time went by, the situation developed into a disaster between the two cousins. Sasuke hated Izuna now, and Izuna still enjoy messing with Sasuke, although this time, it could end up going too far.

Izuna thought of the previous day where he met a very pink haired girl.

_Izuna was planning to keep an eye on his cousin; he stood near a bush to keep hidden from the crowd. When the six friends parted from one another, Izuna noticed a pink haired girl standing behind a hedge a few meters in front of him. She was keeping a close eye on Sasuke and as her eyes were locked on the raven haired Uchiha, her fists locked around the branches of the hedge._

_Izuna got an idea and approached the pink haired girl when the crowd was out of sight. He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her gasp and turn around. He looked her in the eyes, but only for a second before she looked away, as if his icy eyes were making her freeze. He stepped a bit closer to her, "I can see you have an interest in my cousin and his friends, just like I am," he said. He took a closer look at her face trying to analyze what she was thinking. She raised her eyebrow, asking him to tell her more, because she might be interested. "I believe the two of us can help each other," Izuna said with his dark voice, taking her little hand in his and kissing it, just like a real gentleman. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Izuna Uchiha, and I am interested in working with you however with a selfish motive in mind." Izuna tried once again to look her in the eyes to see her reaction to his request, and this time she did not look away. There was a faint smile playing on her lips._

" _Indeed, my name is Sakura Haruno," she looked around, to see if they were alone. The air was still warm and the trees stood silent in rows along the sidewalk. "What do you want?" she said cautiously, still not trusting Izuna._

_Izuna leaned against a parking sign and smiled, "I want you to help me with something," Izuna told Sakura about his childhood and relationship with Sasuke. Sakura smiled, "This is perfect, there's something I need to tell you, something we might be able to use". Sakura told Izuna what she had heard Kiba and Naruto talking about at the pool, the dare, Hinata, Neji, everything. Sakura's eyes sharpened at the thought of their plan, and they both parted. Izuna was finally back in the game._

_I wonder how Sasuke will react this time_ ,Izuna thought with a smile right before he went home _._

Izuna now stood in front of the mirror in the guest room in the Uchiha mansion. He was about to get himself ready to meet with Sakura. Although they were going to meet, to plan further, they had agreed to make it look like a date.

Although Izuna was not bad looking, he had never really been on a date with anyone, so even though it was not a real date, he was still quite nervous. It had to be convincing enough, so Izuna had picked a more formal outfit instead of his usual casual clothes.

In the other end of the mansion, another Uchiha was panicking about what to wear. Sasuke had agreed to tutor Hinata at his place for the whole day, as her exam was in two days.

Clothes were lying all over the floor, making it almost impossible to walk through his enormous room. Nothing seemed to match today, why was this such a huge problem? He had never had trouble doing something as simple as picking out an outfit to wear, but today, because of _her_ , because of Hinata, he just could not find anything to wear. Sasuke sighed as he threw another shirt over his shoulder in frustration. "Nervous about a date?" a voice said from behind. Sasuke turned around to see his big brother standing in the middle of the room, with the shirt he just threw, in his hand. Sasuke's cheeks turned red and he tried to hide them with his bangs, well knowing that his brother was able to see the blush.

"It's not a date. I'm tutoring Hinata today, she'll be here in," he looked at the clock on his wall, "in about 20 minutes," Sasuke looked at the floor, trying to find a shirt he had not tried on yet.

"Do you want me to help you?" Itachi asked with a smirk, folding the shirt in his hands neatly and placed it on Sasuke's dark blue silk covered bed. That would be over his dead body, was the first thing that went through the young raven's mind, but then he looked in the mirror, and realized he really had no idea what to do. Sasuke lowered his head in defeat and nodded. There was no way he would ask his brother for help so anyone could hear it.

Itachi smiled and took a few steps so he stood right next to his younger brother. _He is so cute when he is in love_ , Itachi thought as he looked through the clothes, just as he found something under the first layer of clothes. _This might work_.

-Ding dong-

_She's here!_ Sasuke looked at the watch on the wall in panic; she was 10 minutes too early. He looked at his brother who now sat on his bed reading a magazine. Itachi looked up and sighed, "Well go and greet her then." The raven took two steps towards the door, then stopped and turned over to his brother again, mumbling about what to do and what to say, then he shook his head and almost stumbled towards the door, tripping over his feet every other step he took. When Sasuke reached the door, he could see a silhouette through the glass. His heart started racing and he felt so nervous as if he was about to throw up. _Okay Sasuke, calm down. It's going to be fine, yesterday went well, otherwise she would not have asked for another lesson today. Now you open that door, and greet her kindly as if she was the Queen herself!_ Sasuke stepped back, inhaled as he tried to calm his racing heart. When Sasuke felt his body relaxing, he exhaled and grabbed the door handle, ready to open the door.

When Sasuke saw who was behind the door, it felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach. It was not Hinata. A pair of green eyes looked straight into his onyx eyes. The girl in front of him broke the silence by smiling at him, "Hi Sasuke! It has been so long! Sorry I have not contacted you since the last time we saw each other, but I have been so busy lately. Well, I am sure you know I am not here because of you." Sasuke fought the need to growl at her. The girl, who was standing in front of him by the door, was Sakura - the girl he hated the most.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe and looked suspiciously at the pink haired girl, "If you're not here because of me, why the hell would you be here then?" Sakura looked at the young Uchiha in front of her - she was clearly enjoying this. "Sweet Sasuke, you do not have to be jealous," she coated her voice with sugar while leaning into his ear. Sasuke could hear footsteps from behind, and Sakura changed her focus from him to the person behind him.

"Sorry for the wait Sakura, let's go so won't be late" Izuna popped out from behind Sasuke and took Sakura's small hand in his, and while leading her out to his parked car. Sasuke could swear that when they left the Uchiha property, both of them were looking at him, smirking.

Sasuke stood there alone for a few seconds before he went back inside, forgetting to close the front door behind him. He leaned against the table in the hallway. _Getting my hopes up that it was Hinata, and then it was_ Sakura _… Ugh, I could vomit on the spot._ Sasuke looked into the mirror, focusing on his own eyes. _To think that I have been together with a girl like her… Hinata can never know this. I guess I am very lucky that they are not friends._ A hand on Sasuke's shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Itachi; he looked at his younger brother with a tender smile as if he had seen it all. "What do you want?" Sasuke demanded, not even bothering to be friendly. Itachi turned Sasuke so they now stood face to face. "Don't worry Sasuke," Itachi said. Sasuke looked down to avoid looking into his brother's eyes. "I'm not worrying about anything," Sasuke said back. Itachi stepped closer, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother's eyes, "I think you are worried about something, I think you are worried about the fact that not only do you have a time limit for a very unfair dare that you want to complete, but you don't think it's something she deserves to be a part of. And not only that my dear brother," Sasuke looked at his brother as if he hit the right spot. Itachi continued with a well knowing smile, "I think that you are afraid of Hinata's cousin Neji, and afraid that you will hurt her by completing the dare without her respect at interest". Sasuke looked down, "I don't know what to do, I… I… So much… I lik-"

-knock- -knock- a few knocks on the door interrupted Sasuke from completing his sentence. He looked behind himself to see Hinata standing in the door opening. His heart suddenly began to pump against his ribcage and involuntarily a smile crept up on his lips by the sight of the purple haired, fragile, little girl.

"Well, I will let you two be alone… For now," the older Uchiha said with a smirk as he waved goodbye and went upstairs to his own room. Silence filled the air as Hinata and Sasuke stood in front of each other not knowing what either of them was supposed to say or do.

Hinata looked at her feet while fidgeting with her fingers. She wore a light purple summer dress and had a white hairband in her hair with a little bow on the left side. She looked incredibly cute if you asked Sasuke, her blush on her cheeks making her look even more innocent than she usually did. "Uuhmm, I-I'm sorry I was a l-little b-bit late S-Sasuke-kun, I-I don't hope I have c-caused any trouble f-for you," Hinata tried very hard to look up at Sasuke, but every time her eyes reached his chin, they could not go any further and her eyes darted right back to the floor. Sasuke leaned against the wall, trying to pull himself together to seem cooler than he felt. _Alright Sasuke, say something! Of course she would never cause trouble for you! Something like that, something cool! Come on!_ "Yeah it's alright, you're no trouble at all, I mean, not for me at least," Sasuke was about to run his hand through his hair, but misplaced his hand and banged his head against the wall. _Yup, real smooth Sasuke…_ Hinata took a few steps closer to Sasuke with a worried look on her face, "A-are you a-alright Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke hid his face from Hinata and turned his back to her, "Yeah I'm fine, come on, let's go into the kitchen." Sasuke walked fast through the door to the left and suddenly he was gone. Hinata did not know what to do. It was a big house the Uchihas possessed, bigger than her family's and she had no idea where Sasuke went off to. "S-Sasuke-kun? W-where are you?" she looked around not knowing what to do.

Hinata's attention went to the stairs near the hallway; a person was sitting at the top of the stairs looking down with a smile on his lips. It was Itachi. He stood up and walked slowly down the stairs while holding on to Hinata's stare. "I'm guessing my little brother was so nervous he went ahead without waiting for you. That is very typical for him," Itachi reached down to the last step and jumped down to the floor in an elegant way. He smiled kindly at Hinata and walked closer to her until they were only a few centimeters away from each other. Hinata had to look up due to the height difference; she only his chest. "Let me escort you to my little brother," he said with his dark low voice; it reminded her a bit of Sasuke's voice, but a little more mature. "T-thank you, uhm, I-I believe it was to the kitchen," Itachi smiled and placed his warm, big hand on the young Hyuuga's back, and lead her to the kitchen. "I cannot believe he chose the kitchen, it is quite far away if you do not know where it is," Itachi said casually. Hinata focused on her feet, hoping not to trip over her own feet from being too nervous. She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter with each step, thinking that she was once again getting closer to Sasuke - the hand on her back making her heart race even faster.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Sasuke sat on the stool and had prepared everything. Handwritten notes lay perfectly on the table together with his math books, a laptop and some hot chocolate in two cups - one for each of them. "You forgot your _guest_ , Sasuke" Itachi said when they got Sasuke's attention, making Sasuke hide his face with his characteristic bangs. "Let us begin, Hinata" Sasuke said quietly while looking down at the book, pretending to focus on the math instead of how nervous Hinata made him. Hinata slowly walked over to the chair beside Sasuke and placed her bag up against the table. Itachi smiled at Sasuke with a well knowing smirk, making Sasuke look away, before he left the kitchen.

Hinata's arm was warm, very warm. Sasuke sat very close to Hinata, not because he could not tutor her if they did not sit close to each other, because he sure could. He could even tutor her perfectly if he sat at the other end of the kitchen, or if it was over the phone and Hinata would still ace the subject in no time. But Sasuke enjoyed sitting very close to Hinata, his arm barely touching hers and it felt as if his right side was burning up just from her presence. He loved the discreet scent of vanilla Hinata wore and he loved more than anything else to watch her blush, listen to her stutter and hear her beautiful and delicate voice.

They had only had two sessions of tutoring, and Hinata already understood everything Sasuke had taught her. She understood it so well that either she could have lied about needing a tutor, her teacher was extremely bad at teaching or she had not been able to attend those classes about vectors.

Hinata smiled after Sasuke had explained the last thing from the curriculum. "It's a-amazing Sasuke-kun, you're really good at explaining things! Thank you so much!" She faced the young Uchiha with a bright and genuine smile, and Sasuke could not help but smile back because she was so cute. "You're welcome Hinata, you're really easy to tutor," Sasuke said. Hinata looked down and started to fumble with her fingers again - for some reason she had not done it through the whole tutor session. "I have not b-been able to make it for the lessons in v-vectors, I have been t-taking extra c-classes to be able to get into my d-dream college," Hinata explained. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster, not only was Hinata smiling at him; they were having an actual conversation - that did not include tutoring. _Say something, she is sharing her dreams with you, do something, don't just sit there!_ Sasuke fought his blush and trembling and stood up, which shocked Hinata and made her head snap upwards to follow his movements. Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's, hoping his hand had not started to sweat yet, "Come, let us go for a walk". Hinata looked into his black onyx eyes and blushed as if it was Naruto standing there. Was she not supposed to like Naruto? She was not supposed to like Sasuke at all, but then what was this feeling she had when she was looking at him?


	7. A Promise

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 7 - A Promise, _Tuesday (Day 3)_**

If someone had told to Sasuke only two weeks ago, that he would be standing alone in his own backyard with the girl of his dreams, Hinata Hyuga, he would have never believed them. He would most likely have punched the person in the face, thinking that said person was trying to make a fool of him.

But now he simply did not know what to do with himself. He was in fact standing alone with his longtime crush and he had never been happier in his life than he was in this moment.

"So," Sasuke said while looking at his feet, suddenly very interested in his shoes, "what kind of college is it you want to attend?" He looked up at her slightly surprised face; she obviously did not expect him to ask any further questions about what she had told him earlier. She walked over to the swings at the far end of the yard, one of the few, if not the only thing, that showed a child had lived in this house. It had been abandoned for years, not touched, played on or thought of for several years, and now he was suddenly sitting on it once again, which made his heart flutter more than it did when he was a little kid, swinging as high up in the air as the robes on the swing would allow him to.

"I plan on studying law and business as a major and psychology as a minor, so I'll be able to take on my family's company when I graduate. I-I don't want to be a hindrance for my family. My parents would let me into the company because I'm their daughter, even though my cousin is much better suited for the job, so I don't want to feel like I'm not worthy of the company…" Hinata's voice started to fade out as she seemed to get more insecure about what she was saying and getting more self-conscious of the fact that Sasuke was looking at her the whole time, she was talking.

Sasuke slowly reached Hinata's face with his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sure you won't be a hindrance no matter what you do. You are a really smart girl, Hinata," he smiled slightly at her and their eyes were locked for a few seconds. Hinata looked away and smiled shyly at her feet, kicking against the ground so she could swing lightly on the swing. "T-thank you, Sasuke, that means a lot to me." She turned her head to face Sasuke and smiled beautifully innocently at the young Uchiha, which made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up.

 _She is amazing. She is like an angel! Working so hard and still being as kind and gentle as she is._ _Now is your chance Sasuke, do something, say something, keep the conversation going, ask her out, hold her hand, anything!-_

"You know, Sasuke…" Hinata started, looking down and fondling with her fingers again, "I-I really want to thank you for helping me prepare and studying for my exam, y-you have b-been a major help, I wouldn't have been able to d-do it w-without you… So… Uuhhmm… as a thanks… uuhhmm… w-would you go to the m-movies t-together with me t-tomorrow? I-I m-m-mean, if you d-don't want to, that's o-okay, i-it's just t-to thank you for y-your h-help" Hinata's face was completely red and her heart was racing so much she was almost sure Sasuke was able to hear it beating. Sasuke looked at Hinata with surprise, but still couldn't hide a growing smile on his lips and a small blush on his cheeks. "Sure" Sasuke replied. They both smiled at each other, everything around them forgotten and closing away the sound of cars on the other side of the hedge, ignoring the old sounds of the swings and not caring about the dark clouds which had started to form on the sky warning them for rain any minute.

Sasuke looked up at the warning skies above them. _It's going to rain soon_. He looked at Hinata and stood up and turned to face her, "Come, it's getting late, let me walk you home," Hinata stood up as well and let Sasuke walk her home.

The walk home was way shorter than Sasuke had wished for. It felt like they had only been walking about 100 meters, but in fact it was a few kilometers. The whole way back they talked as if they had known each other since kindergarten. It felt natural and quite frankly, it felt fantastically enlightening. He could tell her about things he had never told anyone else. Though he had a hard time opening up to others, he felt like he would give it a chance with this girl. Sasuke told Hinata about his great fear of dogs, and although he was prepared for her to think it was weird or girly, she didn't. She only listened and made short replies full of understanding.

"Y-you know S-sasuke-kun, y-you're nothing like I imagined you to be," Hinata said with a small voice while they were almost at the Hyuga neighborhood. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, getting a bit nervous, which made him stop walking so they stood in front of each other. "W-well, you know… You have always been so d-difficult to approach… E-even though we-re both friends with Naruto… I honestly… Up until now that is… I always found you a bit… s-scary." Hinata looked nervously up at Sasuke's porcelain-like skin and always perfectly masked features, that were about to be cracked by the Hyuga girl. Just as Sasuke was about to open his mouth to answer, it started to rain heavily on the two. They had been so caught up on each other that they had not noticed that the clouds had started to gather together and darken in the past hour. Sasuke wanted to get Hinata under a roof to avoid getting soaked, but she stood still looking at him with a small blush on her cheeks, not caring for the rain. "But you k-know S-Sasuke-k-kun, y-you're actually a really nice p-person" Hinata's usual shy and kind expression changed to a more determined look, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so before he even realized it himself, he took her hand and ran to the nearest tree so they could get some shelter from the rain, although they were already soaked. Sasuke's hair was clinging to his face, making it difficult to look through his bangs, but he could not keep his eyes off of Hinata, her purple-ish hair was wet and kissing her soft skin like his deepest desires wished to do. Her clothes clung to her body, like he wanted to hug her, tight. Sasuke stood close to Hinata, their eyes connected, making both their worlds clash together for a split second, until his warm hand softly stroked her cold cheek. Hinata blushed deeply, but the warmth in her cheeks was no match to the warmth in Sasuke's hands. "Sasu-" she whispered softly, but was cut off by his lips slowly getting closer to hers.

"Don't you dare Sasuke Uchiha!" a voice yelled angrily just a few seconds before Sasuke's and Hinata's lips would have been touching each other's. Sasuke cursed inside his head and looked at the person who had intruded on the biggest moment in his teenage life. It was Neji Hyuga; Hinata's overprotective cousin, who had never liked the young Uchiha. "Hinata, why don't you go back home? I have a few words I want to exchange with Sasuke, alone." Neji said in a kind, but angry tone; angry at the Uchiha, but still kindly towards his adorable cousin, whom he had been protecting for years.

Hinata's face became as red as the cherries which were hanging in the tree her and Sasuke were standing under. And when she realized what Neji had just witnessed she left without another word, but looked at Sasuke with a worried face before turning around to leave the two boys alone in the rain.

"Uchiha, I believe I told you three days ago, that if you ever lay a hand on Hinata, then I would kill you." Neji stepped closer to Sasuke until they were only a few meters away from each other. Neji stood with a threatening face. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and casually leaned against the tree. "Neji, I want to tell you that I am not planning on _playing_ with Hinata's feelings," and there it was, the Uchiha smirk, which had been absent from Sasuke's lips for a very long time.

Neji scowled at the smirking Sasuke and stepped closer, "watch that little smirk of yours, because I will never let you get any closer to her. I will protect her from guys like you." Neji's whole body tensed up, ready to attack Sasuke at any time if he had to. Sasuke smiled casually and faced Neji as if he was not standing in front of a very angry person, desperate to protect his innocent cousin. "Neji, I promise you, I want to protect Hinata just as badly as you do. I really…" Sasuke smiled up at the raining clouds, taking a break, trying to sort out his thoughts, "I really like her, and even though I know that you don't trust me, I hope that you can let me be in love with her," even though Sasuke did not show it, his body was shaking, he could not effort to lose her, not now.

Neji shook his head, "You're right Uchiha, I am never going to trust the likes of an Uchiha, but let me assure you of one thing, if I ever see her crying because of you, if you ever hurt her in one way or another, then you are a dead man" Neji turned around and started walking towards the big Hyuga mansion which could be seen a few hundred meters away from where Sasuke stood under the cherry tree. And as Neji was walking in the silent rain of the afternoon, Sasuke stood under the tree with a giant smile on his face, a smile nobody had ever seen, and if it was up to him, nobody would ever see it. Sasuke was extremely happy, although it was very vague; he knew he just got the foot inside to gain Neji's acceptance. Sasuke sat down leaning against the tree, letting the rain drop down from the leaves onto his hot pale skin.

His mind started to get into a huge turmoil, he had just spent a whole day with the girl of his dreams, she wanted to go to the movies with him the next day - which could actually be seen as a real date, he had been seconds away from kissing her and at last, Neji let him off for the time being.

Sasuke could not get any happier, and just as he was about to jump up on a pink cloud, everything went black for the young Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway already, I hope you guys enjoys this story.  
> This story consists of 14 chapters, hope it's to your liking.


	8. 7.5 Extra. Izuna and Sakura's Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter of Izuna and Sakura's "date". Enjoy.

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 7.5 Extra - Izuna and Sakura's date, Tuesday _(Day 3)_**

As Izuna was taking Sakura out to his car, he felt very pleased with Sasuke's reaction, when he heard that it was himself who Sakura was coming for, and not him. Whenever he had the chance to do those things to Sasuke, was like a special rush he got that filled him with pleasure compared to nothing else.

"Did you see that face he made? Hah, I'd love to see that face tenfold, when we hit him where it truly hurts", Sakura said with a joyous face as she seated herself in the car and buckled up, before Izuna started the engine with a smirk on his face and drove out of the Uchiha ground. "Don't worry Sakura, you will see a much better reaction when we're done with him," Izuna said and let the tires whine against the road and set off to the next city ahead of them, they had some planning to do.

Izuna and Sakura parked near the beach, far away from the Uchiha Mansion. When they walked out of the car and onto the beach, next to each other, they looked like a real couple and a really attractive one at that. Sakura took Izuna's hand and smiled in a way that others would think it was because she was on a date with the person she liked, but Izuna knew very well it was because she was plotting something mean in her mind while imagining the sweet result.

Izuna led Sakura alongside the beach, they were walking side by side, their shoes in their hand and the cool ocean water was caressing their feet once in a while. Although Izuna knew why they both were here, together, he actually enjoyed the company of someone with the same mindset as himself, although he would never admit that. They were purely together to see some results. She was convenient.

Izuna looked at Sakura's pink hair tickling her cheek as she was walking. He was wondering if she was doing this out of revenge from a broken heart or what her intentions were at all. Izuna sighed. _Girls are so complicated…_

Being able to feel that Izuna was looking at her, Sakura faced him and looked in his dark eyes, which resembled Sasuke's onyx eyes. "What is it?" she said, the sugar in her voice gone, and Izuna knew it would only come again if somebody was able to hear them talk. Izuna was thinking for a second if it was wise to ask such things from a woman he knew could cause just as much trouble as he could himself, so he chose to step carefully. He looked her deeply in the eyes, took all of her green eyes in as he stopped walking and moved closer to her, so he could feel her hot breath against his skin. It was almost a romantic scene, almost. "Sakura, you are an amazing woman," by saying that he knew he had her attention, and he was right, after telling her those six simple words, she was already smirking with an expression that said _Yes-I-know-that-but-keep-talking_. "I am very impressed with your attitude honestly; you are a smart and very clever girl, which is why I am wondering why you want to do this against Sasuke, your ex-boyfriend? You seem to be smarter than to just take revenge because of a break-up." As Izuna was done talking he looked at her eyes, they were gleaming with something he could not put his finger on; she looked mad, but at the same time pleased as well. _How is he able to know that Sasuke is my boyfriend?_ Sakura thought but chose to ignore it.

"Well everyone has their own reasons, do they not? But you are right, why would someone like me do this" she turned her back slightly to Izuna and her face changed as she was thinking back and all Izuna could think of was how confident and smug she was.

"it all started three years ago, I have had a crush on Sasuke since kindergarten and all I could think about was him. But all he could think of was that little Hyuuga girl, Hinata, so when I heard she was traveling abroad away from school for a year, I took the chance to change his foolish heart and I thought that I had succeeded. We were happy, _I_ was happy. But when there was a month back to her arrival, Sasuke was reminded of her by Naruto..." Sakura took a deep breath as if she was processing something. Izuna stood with his hands in his pockets, starting to get more and more interested in her devious personality, just what he needed. "I could feel that he was distancing himself from me that he still had feelings for her, and the closer her arrival got, the more desperate I got. I tried everything, but it all ended in disaster and we broke up, and I have never forgiven her or him for that." Sakura turned to Izuna and surprised him with a determined look on her face, as the still and slightly chilly wind blew her hair away from her face, "Izuna, we need each other to do this, and I have a plan that will not only harm Sasuke, but Hinata as well." As Izuna was hearing this, he swallowed hard as he could feel his heart race from the adrenaline, he was right to approach Sakura, she was perfect. "tell me the plan."

The hours went by as Izuna and Sakura were talking about their plan, they were working well together, they were compatible, a thought that actually scared Izuna and yet it still pleased him. They sat on the top of a small sand-hill where they could see the ocean, a beautiful sight for every romantic person out there.

Sakura looked at her watch, it was late, and they had to hurry if they were going to execute the first part of their plan.

When the duo arrived at the Uchiha Mansion, they saw Sasuke and Hinata at the far end of the garden, without looking at each other they followed the couple without being noticed. Izuna was rolling his eyes at the love-struck Sasuke and was secretly giggling at the future he was about to see Sasuke in. When Sasuke and Hinata stopped at the big tree because of the rain, they hid behind a large bush, being sure not to be caught. Sakura whispered into Izuna's ear: "as soon as he is alone, we take action" Izuna nodded and found it oddly ironic that Sakura smelled like cherry blossoms, a very pleasant scent that was tickling his senses.

When they could see that a third party was arriving, Sakura shoved to Izuna, to get his attention. "something is happening, it is Hinata's cousin, he hates Sasuke's guts for being in love with Hinata" Izuna stayed silent as they were watching what happened, though they were too far away to hear anything. But Sakura was sure, "it is clearly a confrontation, I am guessing that Neji does not want Sasuke to go after his cousin, so he warns her of what will happen if anything happens to her," while Sakura said those words, biting her nails Izuna smirked and said: "we might be able to use that for our advantage." They both looked at each other and smiled. _She knows a lot but talks way too much …_ Izuna thought.

When Neji left Sasuke and the young Uchiha sat down against the tree, Izuna and Sakura hurried over behind Sasuke without him noticing it. Just as they could see that he smiled to himself, Izuna raised the baseball bat in his hands and hit him in the head. A loud 'thud' was heard and Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura helped him up on Izuna's back and they took him back to the Uchiha mansion. "Do you have any ideas for where to put him?" Sakura said walking beside Izuna while he was carrying Sasuke, almost two identical people; _the Uchiha genes sure are amazing._ "The perfect spot … It is right here" Izuna said while walking across the garden and over to a shed. There was no windows and at first glance no door either, but Izuna found a hidden handle and slid the door to the side. Izuna laid the unconscious Sasuke on the floor and took a piece of paper and a pencil from his own pocket and wrote something on it. Sakura was already about to leave and noticed that Izuna was still behind her. "Come on, we have to be ready for the next phase of our plan Izuna" Izuna took the piece of paper and placed it in Sasuke's pocket while smiling, "I am on my way" he said as he closed the door behind him and locked it. "Let us get this thing cracking, I cannot wait for tomorrow" he said with an anticipating smile on his lips.


	9. Trapped

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 8 - Trapped, _Wednesday (Day 4)_**

_I was standing alone on a grass field; my fingers touched lightly the grass, letting the soft ends tickle the tip of my fingers. I looked up at the cloudless sky, the sun was shining brightly and the blue sky was blinding my delicate eyes, but it was a softness that did not burn, it was almost like looking at a certain someone's face smiling at me. The image of her face came up in the sky, calling my name, waiting for me. I reached my hand out to her, but she could not be reached, no matter how hard I tried, it was almost like she was fading away, still calling my name._

" _Hinata!" I screamed, afraid that she would disappear before my eyes if I did not do anything to keep her with me, but she was not smiling anymore, she was crying when I called out for her. In between her soft cries she said: "How could you…" and with her words, the clouds started to come forth, darkening the once before blue and bright sky. Uneasiness was in my chest and became stronger, as the rain started to drop down on my face; the clouds had already made Hinata's face disappear before me. And as the rain started to pour down, it felt like I was swallowed with a bad feeling. I started to scream at the top of my lungs, "Hinata!"_

_But it was too late, she was gone._

"HINATA!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up and realized that he was lying on an unfamiliar and hard surface. Not able to forget his dream, sweating all over his body, he looked around in confusion. _Where am I? It's dark in here, and there are no windows it seems …_ Sasuke scratched his head while thinking and winced, _ouch, what is this?_ He felt softly where the sore spot was and felt a bump on the back of his head.

_Wait … When did I get hit? If I recall I haven't been in any fight or anything …_ And, suddenly it all came back to him, the conversation he had with Hinata, the kiss that almost happened, Neji's confrontation and then … Then, what? He sat against the big tree, but he could not remember anything else after that. Sasuke could not focus any longer and ruffled his hair in frustration and embarrassment, only to touch the bump on his head again and winced at the pain.

_Something must have happened … Wait … Then, that means …_ Who _did this? Was it Neji? … No, this does not seem like him, besides, he did give me permission as long as I did not hurt … Hinata! Oh no…. Shit shit shit!_ Sasuke began to walk in circles around himself while thinking furiously. _I have a date with her! And, I have no idea what time it is… How long was I out for!? Was I unconscious for the whole night? Or is it still Tuesday? Or is it Wednesday? I have no idea … I have to call Naruto and have him get me out of here …_ Sasuke reached for his mobile in his pocket, but the only thing his hands could find was a curled piece of paper.

_What the … Where is it!? And, what is this?_ Sasuke took the paper out of his pocket and read it; his vision had adjusted to the dark and found something was written on the paper.

_Dear cousin_

_I heard a little bird singing about a certain dare you have to complete within this week is over. But she doesn't know about this, does she?_

_I wonder what will happen if I tell her?_

_I might just as well finish this dare for you, now that I'm at it too._

Not being able to comprehend the words fully, Sasuke felt a tight knot in his chest. The only thing he knew he had to do now was get the hell out of there before his cousin would have his fangs on Hinata.

Sasuke kicked and punched the wooden wall nearest to him as hard as he possibly could, in the hope of it breaking down so he could escape. But after repeatedly kicking and punching until his hands were bleeding and his legs were cramping, the wood would not bend even the slightest. _Shit … Why has it come to this … I swear if he does anything to her … I don't know what I will be able to do …_ Sasuke fell to his knees and felt the despair growing inside him. How long did he have left before Izuna would approach Hinata? Was it already time for their date? How would Sasuke ever be able to get out of here? And as if it all became too much of him, Sasuke yelled as loud as possible, screaming at the top of his lungs: "HINATA!"

AT THE CINEMA

Hinata was standing at the entrance of the cinema, waiting for Sasuke to arrive. She was unexpectedly nervous about meeting the young Uchiha. Why was she so nervous? It was only so that she could thank him for tutoring her for her upcoming exam, nothing wrong with that. Besides, she liked Naruto, so she was not supposed to feel like this towards anyone other than him, right?

Hinata was already fumbling with her fingers while she walked back and forth in front of the cinema. She could feel her heart beating fast and her palms began to sweat the closer the time got to the agreed time to meet, but then it hit her, had they even talked about _when_ they were going to meet at the cinema? She knew they only showed two movies today, the first one was in twenty minutes and the other one was first in a couple of hours, it would be the most logical thing to assume it was the first movie, but could this be the biggest mistake she had done? Finally, taking the initiative, and yet forgetting to agree on when to meet. Hinata was so embarrassed she wanted to slap herself and hide under the ground. And, just as she was about to leave from the entrance, she saw someone was coming closer to her, and he looked an awful a lot like … Sasuke?

"Yo, Hinata-chan, sorry to make you wait for that long" he came close to Hinata and smiled kindly, "shall we go inside?" Hinata felt an uneasy feeling inside her, something was not right, but she could not put a finger on it. Sasuke looked a bit unusual; his clothes seemed different from what he normal would wear, a v-neck cardigan, black jeans, and a dark blue scarf around his neck. He looked good, she had to admit, but why was it as if it was not his normal self who was standing in front of her? Hinata looked up at him worried and was about to drown in his black eyes.

Had they always been this dark?

"D-did something happen S-Sasuke? B-between Neji a-and you?" without changing his facial expression, he took Hinata's pale and fragile hand in his, and pulled her gently away from the entrance, and over to a less public spot behind the cinema. "W-why are you t-taking m-me a-a-away from the cinema, S-Sasuke? Weren't we g-going to watch the m-movie?"

He brought Hinata up against the concrete wall and trapped her between his arms as he was leaning over her.

He smiled darkly at Hinata, his smile giving shivers down Hinata's spine, making her worry about this situation. "I'll tell you something great Hinata- _chan_ , you're really going to love this," He said with a hungry look on his face, and this was the moment Hinata realized, this was not Sasuke, far from it, it was Izuna, the cousin Sasuke despised more than anyone. What should she do?

WHERE SASUKE IS TRAPPED

Sasuke was on the floor banging the wooden wall with his bleeding hands in the hope that someone would be able to hear him from somewhere, wherever he was being held captured.

"Sasuke? Sasuke is that you?" a familiar voice was being heard from the outside of the wooden walls, which made Sasuke stand straight up and banged on the wall even louder. "Naruto!? Help me out of here! I have to go and save Hinata!" Sasuke could feel the desperation in his body building up and was sure that Naruto was able to hear it in his voice. "Hold on a second Sasuke, I'll get you out of there right away" and after that it was quiet for five seconds, but then a couple of boards from the wooden wall he had been trying to break up was sliding to the side, and Naruto came to the opening, "it was locked from the outside, what were you doing in there? And, what is the thing about Hinata?" Sasuke walked out and looked at the lock, no wonder he could not get it to open from the inside. "Sasuke, what happened to you!?" Naruto had so many questions, and he came closer to Sasuke, not knowing whether he should be angry, happy or worried.

"Sorry Naruto, I don't have time to explain, I have to go" and once again Sasuke began to run as fast as he could out of the backyard the shed he was captured in have been placed. It was no surprise that his cousin had taken him to the shed in the Uchiha's backyard since nobody ever used it anymore and was far away from the main house as it could be. He had only been lucky that Naruto had been able to hear him from the inside, and he thanked Naruto from the bottom of his heart that Naruto had a great hearing. But right now was not the time to be thinking about such things, he had to reach the cinema before Izuna would, it would not take more than five minutes if he ran fast enough through a shortcut he always went through when he was a kid and ran away from his cousin. Ironically now he was trying to run towards a place he might actually be.

AT THE CINEMA

Izuna leaned closer to Hinata until his mouth was right beside her ear, he talked calmly with his deep voice, "Once upon a time, there was a young boy called Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was having fun with his friends and played a game of dares, and as the game developed a dare surfaced, the young Uchiha had to kiss the next person contacting him through his phone" Izuna chuckled and came closer to Hinata, who was in disbelief of what she was hearing from the one and only person she did not think she would be able to believe. "That someone was you, Hinata- _chan_ that is the only reason Sasuke has been helping you out and the only reason he has been talking with someone like you," Izuna caressed Hinata's cheek, while Hinata was screaming inside her, _No, it's not true … NO!_ "But do not worry, since you're this cute, I will gladly do the dare before he will," and so, before Hinata was able to do anything, Izuna kissed her. His lips touched her gently and the warmth from his lips was transferred to her soft pink ones. Izuna's left hand was still beside Hinata's face on the wall, while his right hand was holding her left cheek and he leaned in closer, as he was about to slip in his tongue to deepen the kiss, but was interrupted by Sasuke, who was out of breath, but still yelling as loud as his lungs let him. "Step away from her Izuna!" Sasuke was mad; he could feel his anger making his every limb tremble all the way into the core of his body.

Izuna broke the kiss and smiled at Hinata with a smirk, "the young Uchiha sure is sad not to be able to do the dare before me, huh?"

He turned around to face Sasuke and walked over to him with a winning smile.

But the smile did not last for long, as Izuna got a hard kick in his groin from Hinata who he had been kissing just seconds ago. "you jerk!" she said and ran past him and as she was about to run past Sasuke he tried to stop her, but she slapped the hand away and looked at him with hurt and teary eyes, "do not touch me, and do not speak to me ever again," those words were enough for Sasuke to stop purchasing her after that, and as she turned around and ran away from the two Uchiha's, tears ran down her cheeks.

After that, Sasuke stood alone with his much-hated cousin Izuna Uchiha.

"You went too far this time Izuna!" Sasuke went over to where Izuna stood, still wincing at the pain of Hinata's kick and secretly amazed at the power she had been using. Sasuke leaned closer to Izuna and his voice was full of anger, "you are going to regret this, Izuna" and with that, Sasuke used all of his willpower to walk away from him without beating him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite pleased with this chapter, so I hope you guys think so too.


	10. I Will Never Love You

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 9 - I Will Never Love You, _Thursday (Day 5)_**

It was the middle of the day and Hinata was already feeling very tired. She had not been able to sleep for more than a few hours, being kept awake by what had happened yesterday, she just could not believe it, no matter how many times she went through it, it still felt surreal.

As soon as Hinata got home the day before, she hurried to her room and locked the door behind her, trying to keep all of the incidents from entering her room, even though she knew that was not possible, it clung to her like wet clothes and all she wanted to do was to get changed.  
Neji had been worried about her, and sat outside the door since she got home, trying to get her to talk, or the very least to get something to eat, but no matter what he said or did, she was not going to answer him, she was too embarrassed and ashamed to show her face to anybody. As Izuna's face came back to her mind again and the way he looked at her, his touch, his kiss - her first kiss, Hinata covered herself with the blanket and wished to disappear into a big hole and never get up again. She had hoped that her first kiss would be with S-Naruto, but she also knew that would never happen. Even though she had been in love with him for a very long time, she also knew that he has never had the same feelings for her, and that was fine with her, being his best friend and being by his side was enough for her. But the truth still hurt. _I need to think about something else immediately, who my first kiss should or should not have been with is not relevant right now, what is relevant is …_ Hinata looked at her heavily loaded desk and sighed … _what is really relevant right now is the exam I have tomorrow._ She hurried up on her feet and took her books and laid them on the table. She had to focus, think of something else.  
She opened her math book and as she began to study, her mind came at peace bit by bit. But when she immersed into the math, she recalled Sasuke's low and soothing voice teaching her what she was studying, and suddenly it felt like she was not alone in her room anymore. It was like Sasuke was right beside her, breathing lightly and watching over her, as she was preparing for her upcoming exam, she could almost feel his presence.

A knock was heard at the door, which brought Hinata back to reality. "You know that I do not want to talk with you Neji." She said in a monotone voice, making it clear she did not want any company.

But Hinata was startled when she heard another voice than her cousin's, "please let me in Hinata, I need to talk with you" the usually goofy and smiling blond's voice, was unusually serious, but it still made Hinata smile for once. She opened the door and saw that Naruto was not smiling like he used to when he came for a visit and all Hinata could think of was; _was I not supposed to have butterflies in my stomach when I see him? But, why is that feeling not there anymore?_ But when Hinata saw Naruto's worried look in his eyes, those feelings did not matter anymore, and she was reminded of all of the things happened yesterday. Naruto was able to see Hinata's discomfort. He said her name gently and took her in his arms. He could feel her tremble while silently sobbing into his chest.

Naruto had always been friends with Hinata and he knew that she has had a crush on him for a while. But he also knew that he was not able to return her feelings for her.

"Hinata, I need to talk with you." He said softly while patting her gently on her head, "I talked with Sasuke, he told me about what happened yesterday." Hinata flinched as she mentioned Sasuke and yesterday in the same sentence, but she tried to hide her reaction and stayed silent. "I know that this must have been traumatic for you…" Naruto could feel how Hinata was reacting to what he was saying. Naruto had a feeling that Hinata's feelings for him has faded and might be on her way to get over him, thanks to a certain Uchiha.

"He lied to me … He kissed me…" Hinata mumbled silently to herself, not even able to comprehend what had happened herself. She thought that she could trust Sasuke, she thought that he actually wanted to talk with her, and not because of a stupid dare "His cousin kissed me in order to complete Sasuke's dare…" Hinata was speaking louder, as if it had been difficult for her to say those words out loud, and suddenly by saying those words, it all became very real, but when there was no reaction, she looked up at her best friend, the one she had been in love with for so many years. Naruto pulled Hinata away from his chest and sat down on her unmade bed, he held his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed heavily and looked up at Hinata, "this has gone too far, this was not supposed to happen." Naruto looked into her eyes, he had to tell her the truth, and he had to save what Sasuke had been working so hard for.

"Hinata, I need to tell you the truth, and when I am done, I want you to think about forgiving Sasuke." Hinata looked at Naruto as if what he just said was of a strange language, why was he taking Sasuke's part when she just told him what had happened? Hinata crossed her arms in front of her chest to make a barrier between Naruto and her, she was not sure if she really dared to hear what he had to say to her. But she nodded nonetheless and walked over to her bed to sit down beside him, she had a feeling that she did not want to stand up for this, even though it had to be beside the one telling her.

Naruto followed her with his eyes and as she sat down beside him, he recalled what had happened and started to talk.

"It all started almost a week ago, or rather six days ago. Last Friday you talked with me about your coming exam in math, and asked if I knew someone who would tutor you, someone who would be really good, and I referred to Sasuke. But the problem was that you thought he did not want to help you, so you said immediately that was not an option. - I believe it was also because you were too shy to ask him," Naruto added with a smile in his eyes, but when he saw that Hinata was not repaying his smile, he stopped and carried on explaining. "Anyway, when you later that night wrote to me that you would ask him, I was happy. The next day I was together with the guys, and we were playing a game of dares."  
As Naruto was talking, Hinata started to get a bad taste in her mouth, and would almost not want to hear any more, but she also knew that she had to know. After a small break, Naruto continued.

"When you wrote the message to Sasuke, I knew it was you and made the dare for him that he should kiss the one texting to him on the mouth within a week. He had no idea who it was, but because of the group pressure he agreed to do the dare. When he finally heard who had sent him a message, he almost freaked out, and I had to calm him down again. Hinata, he is risking a lot because of your cousin and his pride. Sasuke has always been the guy who did not want to get emotionally hurt, so he would never call out for anybody. But he did that with you, in these last few days, he has been more social than he has been for the last two years combined. What I am trying to say is that, maybe he was doing this because of the dare, but he was doing the dare because he really likes you." Hinata could not believe her ears, it was as if someone had woken her up in the middle of a nap making her disoriented. _What is this? Why? I don't…_

"Why would you do that?" was all she could get over her lips as she stood up once again, she was not able to look him in the eyes anymore. "Why would you try to sell me away like that? Am I an object you can just make a dare with? And you knew … You knew my feelings from the beginning … H-How could you? You knew that I was in love with you!" Disorientation became to anger and Hinata did not know what she should do with this feeling. She had barely been angry before, she had always known how to control all her negative feelings, but she was not able to control them this time around.

Naruto was trying to avoid her angry gaze, he knew there was a gamble with telling the truth, but he did not like how this was turning out. He had thought that she was starting to have feelings for Sasuke, but her reaction said otherwise.

Hinata started to sob, going from one extreme state to the other, "I-if it was not for you, I would not have been fooled l-like that, I would not have lost my first kiss, a-and I would never have known Sasuke Uchiha better … If it were not for you," Hinata's sobbing turned into crying and she hid her face with her trembling and delicate hands. "And I would not have started to like…" the last thing Hinata was about to say was stopped and Hinata felt like a fool. Naruto stood up and faced Hinata, she was blushing like she never had before when she herself realized what she just had been close to say.  
"Wait … Hinata … You … Like Sasuke?" Naruto could almost not believe this, even though she did not say it aloud in a complete sentence, he was sure that was what she was about to say, and if that was true, if that indeed was true, then…

Hinata looked at Naruto and her facial expression changed to anger with a small blushing tint on her cheeks, "I will never forgive either of you, and I certainly do not love either of you, and I will never love you or Sasuke! … I think you should leave" Hinata pushed the blond out of her room, and right before she closed the door, she saw his sad face, but she got to close it before he said anything more. Before she shut the door behind the blond, she said one last thing, "And by the way, Sasuke could not know who the one texting him was, and so he did not know who he was supposed to kiss". The sound of the lock was heard afterwards.

Hinata fell down against the door afterwards and started crying once again, she had no idea what she was supposed to feel or think anymore. Everything inside her head was a huge mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter was not confusing or if I tried to explain what had happened way too much?
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism, then please do give it to me, I would love to hear what you think! Thank you! :)


	11. Beaten Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: violence in this chapter will happen.

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 10. - Beaten Up, _Thursday (Day 5)_**

When Naruto heard the lock from the other side of Hinata's door, he felt like holding a silver platter and the glasses on it shattered as he dropped it on the floor. Hinata was furious at him and Sasuke with no sign of a possibility for forgiveness, which was something he had never experienced before, when it came to her that is. Hinata had always been kind and levelheaded, this situation was new to him, and he did not like it. Naruto sighed heavily and ruffled his blond hair. _What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to save this situation? I should learn to never play cupid ever again … But it felt like the right thing to do, without knowing it, those two might be right for each other._

Naruto sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, next to Hinata's door. He sure hoped that everything would sort out for the better sooner or later. And as he sat there, thinking about a way to solve this mess, he was also silently wondering where Neji had gone off to.

AT THE UCHIHA MANSION

Sasuke was sitting alone in his backyard on the rusty swing, silently thinking about the incidents from the day before as his feet slightly hit the ground every once in a while, to keep the swing moving. When Sasuke saw his cousin Izuna kissing the girl of his dreams, the girl he had been in love with for so long, and finally has had the courage to actually talk to, he had no idea how to react, it felt like his world was shattering into pieces. His heart felt like it had just been ripped out of his chest, tossed on the ground and burned to ashes. But when he saw that Hinata attacked Izuna in rage, he felt a little happy, but that was soon over again, as she declined his hand and said those dreadful words, " _do not touch me, and do not speak to me ever again,_ " those words was still ringing in his head and had done so ever since they flew out between Hinata's perfectly but - sadly, newly-plucked lips.

When the young Uchiha got home that Wednesday, he ate dinner silently together with his brother, and although Itachi kept asking where Izuna was, Sasuke kept eating in silence, not wanting to talk about his cousin or even hear the name of his cousin ever again. He had not only crossed the line, he was so far past the line that he could not see it anymore. Even though his cousin had always been terrible and humiliating Sasuke, this was the worst thinkable he could have done. After eating dinner in silence, he left his brother without answers and stayed in his room all night and all morning until he was sure that his brother had left the house, leaving to study for his exam at the university.

Now he was sitting on the swing, looking up at the sky and saw Hinata's face before his eyes once again, the way she had looked at him when she left his cousin on the ground and himself standing alone on the street. He had never seen such an expression on her before, he felt powerless.  
Izuna had told her about the dare, and he even stole a kiss from her after telling it. _Just thinking about it makes me want to punch that idiot cousin of mine_. Sasuke's hands clenched the swing harder; the cold iron was starting to get warm from his fists.

But as Sasuke imagines himself punching Izuna in the face until he could not be recognized anymore, he heard a sound from the left that caught his attention and as he turned his head, his blood froze to ice. There was a thing he had completely forgotten about, something that was not a good idea to forget. Hinata's cousin, Neji, who swore that if anything happened to his beloved cousin, Hinata, he would kill him.

Neji stepped closer to the Uchiha, who sat defenseless on the swing, looking as weak as a week old puppy.

"Uchiha, I warned you, more than once" his eyes looked as cold as ice, as he stepped closer to Sasuke. Sasuke knew he had nothing to say to avoid what was going to happen, but he also knew that he had to try. "Neji, it was never my attention to hurt her. What happened is nothing that I planned. I am just as upset about what happened as you are." Even though he really meant what he was saying, Sasuke knew he was not very persuasive and Neji was now only five meters away from the young Uchiha. "I do not need to hear any of your excuses Uchiha, you're the reason that Hinata has not been eating anything since yesterday, you are the reason that she locked herself in her room and you are the reason that she has been hurt." Sasuke stood up from the swing and went a step towards the angry Neji, but before he was able to react, Neji punched Sasuke in the face fast and hard. The burning sensation began to expand at Sasuke's cheek right under his left eye. Neji saw an opportunity as Sasuke stumbled backwards, and he attacked again with double punches. Sasuke fell over the swing behind him and landed on the dirty ground, the fall making his back ache. But Sasuke had no time to breathe properly or to gain any consciousness before Neji hopped up on Sasuke's stomach and continued to hit his face over and over again. For each punch he delivered, Neji got more desperate as his tears started to form in his eyes. "You hurt her Uchiha, you hurt her!" Neji screamed through his tears and the punches. And as the tears were starting to run down Neji's cheeks, blood was starting to gain on his knuckles as well.

Sasuke's face was badly beaten and the last thing he remembered was tremendously big amount of pain before he passed out as Neji's fist hit his face once again.

But as Neji was about to punch the unconscious Uchiha once more, a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him before he got to land another blow. Neji looked up at the person who had stopped him and, even though the tears in his eyes blurred his vision, he was not uncertain as to who the person who stood behind him was.

Naruto stood right behind Neji with one bloody fist down the side and the other in Naruto's sweaty hand, as he was panting very hard. He had run all the way from Hinata's house when he found out where Neji might be, and as he had heard Neji's words and the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh, he knew that he had to hurry.

"Enough already Neji, can't you see that he is not conscious anymore?" As Naruto's words came through to Neji, his hand fell to the ground and he sat on top of the unconscious Uchiha, sobbing. "I do not know what got of me … He hurt her …" Neji said, not really talking directly to anybody. Naruto patted Neji's shoulder in an awkward, but reassuring way. _The day to see Neji sob, who would have thought that_. "I think I should bring Sasuke inside and treat his wounds now." Naruto said, trying to calm Neji down as well as get him off of the raven, avoiding him getting hurt any further. Naruto knew that if he had not come any sooner, Sasuke would have been in real danger. The blond took his muddy and bloody friend over his shoulder and started to carry him inside the big Uchiha Mansion, but as he saw Neji stand up on the ground he turned over to face him. "I think you had better go home and treat your hands Neji," Neji nodded with a dead look in his eyes as he turned around and walked silently away from the Uchiha Grounds. "And Neji," Naruto added, making Neji face him, "I would have punched you as well if it was not because of Sasuke and out of respect for Hinata," Neji nodded and left the Uchiha Ground, leaving a badly beaten Sasuke in the care of the blond Naruto.

As Naruto turned around towards the Mansion again and calculated how far the raven's room was, he grunted in a tired voice, and as he entered with Sasuke on his back and the feet dragging across the floor, Naruto thought to himself: _You had better make it up to me when you wake up again.  
_ His body was heavier than Naruto had imagined, heavier than he seemed anyway. Moving around with an unconscious person on your back was way more difficult than Naruto had thought it would be, he was starting to sweat a lot as he was only five steps up the stairway and as he looked up the twenty remaining, Naruto cursed inside his head and swore that this was the last time he would help Sasuke while he was unconscious.

Finally after a lot of work, and many times where he dropped Sasuke on the stairs, he got him into his room and on a big dark blue double bed. "You're going to be my death Uchiha," Naruto said panting as he found a cloth and washed it with cold water. Naruto cleansed his usually perfect porcelain face, which was now beaten up, as he smiled to himself, "now I am the more good looking one of us" and as he kept cleaning Sasuke's pale skin and saw how the blood was coming forth making his skin discolored he could not stop thinking to himself how much it had hurt. _This should have been me covered with bruises._


	12. The Day of the Exam

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 11. - The Day of the Exam, _Friday (Day 6)_**

Hinata stood up early Friday morning. It was the day of her exam and she was very nervous. Hinata has never been very happy to talk in front of people or to be judged, so an exam situation was the least thing she really wanted to do. But because of her hopes for her future, she had to do it, and that meant she had to focus, she had no time to relax.

Hinata walked over to her closet and looked at her clothes, she had to find something suitable for today, but what? Something that was not too revealing - not because she really owned anything like that, she had to find something she would feel comfortable in, and yet it should be classy. _I really should have done this sooner_. Hinata sighed and looked at herself in the full-body-mirror. Her hair had gotten longer in the past week and she had lost some weight as well. It was not because it was a lot of weight, but it could be seen. Hinata turned to look at her side in the mirror; she lifted up her shirt and measured her stomach. _This is probably because I did not get anything to eat for a while_. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed while she lightly touched her hair at the tips. _Maybe this will work out somehow_. Hinata opened her eyes and looked for something close to image she just saw in her mind and was very pleased that she actually had something along those lines. Hinata found a pair of blue loose pants that fit close to her hips, a white shirt with purple sleeves, together with her black Nike shoes. Hinata brushed her hair, took a pin at the left side and as she looked at herself in the mirror she thought to herself. _Well, this is acceptable for an exam_.

Hinata took her notes that were carefully in order, her math books and her computer. Everything she was going to need for the upcoming exam in a little hour. When Hinata stood at her own door, ready to leave her room, she could feel that she got nervous, not because of the exam, but because of something else because she had not left the room since the day before yesterday, and she had no idea what to expect when she would get outside the room. Would Neji be angry with her? She knew that they were alone in the house for a few more weeks, which meant that there would not be any of her parents in the house, but Neji still meant a big deal to her, and he was the one who should give her a ride to the school. Hinata hesitated, but with slightly shaking hands, she opened the door and found the hallway to be very quiet. She went over to Neji's room and looked inside, it seemed empty. Everything was neatly folded and cleaned up, his teddy sat at his made bed near the pillow, just like usual. Hinata walked down the hallway and as she moved her way to the kitchen, she could smell something lovely coming from there. As she moved into the kitchen she saw Neji standing at the stove making pancakes. He was wearing an apron with a red heart on the chest and a big stack of pancakes stood beside him on the kitchen table. Hinata was just about to drop all of her notes, her books, and her laptop when she saw her cousin flipping a pancake midair, just like she always had seen the chefs in the television do. She found her bag at the dinner table and put all of her things in it neatly.

"I am almost done with the pancakes, just sit and relax," Neji said, still with his back at Hinata while he was pouring the last bit of the pancake dough on the pan.  
Hinata sat down and poured herself a glass of juice, and took a sip. The nervousness of meeting Neji after yesterday disappeared along with the juice down Hinata's throat, it did not seem like Neji was angry at her at all. As Hinata put the glass down, Neji turned around with the plate full of pancakes in his hand. "There, please do eat up, you need it for your big exam." Neji smiled a very limited smile, but Hinata knew that this was a big thing, Neji never really smiled, not often that is.

Hinata thanked him and took a pancake, it was surprisingly delicious. _Who would have thought Neji could cook?_  
After Hinata was done eating, she brushed her teeth, and Neji drove her to the school, so she would be there 20 minutes before she had to go in.

As Hinata was walking back and forth, nervous to draw her question, she recalled the formulas she had to know and she practiced what she was supposed to say to each question. Her palms were beginning to get sweaty and her heart race was making her very uneasy. She had always been nervous for this part of the school - the exams. She started to fumble with her fingers as her bad habit and paced even faster in a circle, making her cousin uneasy as well.

Neji looked at his cousin, even though her pacing made him uneasy, and although he knew that she hated the exams - especially the oral exams, he also did know that she was very smart and always got good grades. He just hoped that she would do as well as usual this time. He knew that a lot had happened in the last week for Hinata, and that might make it difficult to get as good grades as she usually got.

A door opened and someone who Neji would guess was Hinata's teacher called his cousin's name and appointed her to the room she just got out of, so that she could draw her question. A few minutes passed by and Hinata got out of the room again, being appointed to another room, where she would be preparing for the actual exam. As Hinata got into the preparation room, another examinee came out of the room and into the room together with the teacher. When the final door was shot, the whole hall Neji sat in became very quiet. Neji prayed Hinata for doing her best and hoped that she would get a question she had prepared well for, and as he was doing so, he brushed a finger over his knuckles and winced at the pain. His hand was still hurting from the day before, when he had been beating Sasuke until he got stopped by Naruto. When Neji looked at his hand being torn and had a few scratches, he could not stop thinking how Sasuke would look like in comparison. Neji had to 'swallow the bitter pill' and admit that he went over the line after his fifth punch … _Well … maybe after the third_. Neji looked at the door, the room Hinata was in right now, and thought to himself. _But he had hurt Hinata, she does not deserve anything like that at all, she's just as innocent as a teddy bear_.

Neji stood up and went to one of the toilets down the hall in order to get some water to drink. But when he turned around, Neji made a small squeal as if he had just seen a ghost of himself right before his eyes - something he would never admit happened. But it was not a ghost that stood in front of him, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke moved towards Neji carefully. His head still hurt and he could not really see through his right eye as well yet. Except for a small gash above his right eye and a purple bruise underneath the gash, he actually did not look as bad as Neji feared.  
"I hope that you got your anger out while punching me yesterday, at least enough so you are able to hear me out" Sasuke stepped forward carefully in order not to feel too much pain in his right side of the face. Neji sank some of his saliva; all he could think of was that he was the reason for the look on Sasuke's face. But Neji had his pride he had to swallow, so he nodded silently and gestured to Sasuke that he would be listening.

As Sasuke was going to speak up, the door from the preparation room got opened by one of the teachers and called for Hinata to come out. Neji quickly took the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him over to the wall behind Sasuke, so they would not be seen by Hinata or the teachers. Sasuke winced at the pain, but Neji shushed at him and sneaked a peak when Hinata was being transferred into the examination room. She looked calm and determined, but she was still fumbling with her fingers, which indicated that she was still nervous. Neji sighed in relieve when the door got closed and the hallway became silent yet again.

Neji faced Sasuke and his heart beat an extra time when he saw the injuries once again.

Sasuke got away from the wall and leaned up against one of the tables that stood near them. "Is she going to be alright in there?" Sasuke asked and nodded to the door Hinata walked through just a little while ago. Neji answered a few seconds after thinking through the question, "she is a very smart girl and even though she does not believe in herself as much as she should, she has what it takes." Neji leaned against the wall, mirroring how Sasuke stood and they both went quiet, face to face, letting all the things that happened the last couple of days sink in.

Not many words were said, and not many were even needed as the two were standing in front of each other. Even though Sasuke thought that he had to apologize, he could feel the tension was gone.

As Neji stood and watched Sasuke's face, he felt like all of his anger went out of him little by little. He knew why Sasuke came today and he also knew that he might have crossed the line yesterday, just looking at the Uchiha made him feel guilty of his actions. _I really should meet with a counselor about my anger management_.

"Neji, I want you to know that I am not giving up on Hinata." Sasuke said after a long time with silence. Sasuke would have looked really cool with his hands in his pockets and looking to the side, if it was not for the gash and bruise in his face, making him look less like an Uchiha.

"I know that," Neji said after a while, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Hinata stood outside, waiting. She was most likely done with the examination and was now waiting for the results.

Sasuke took a step forward and looked at Hinata as well. "Are you not supposed to go out there and wait together with her?" Sasuke asked. But Neji shook his head and walked farther away, towards the door, "I am letting her in your hands now," as Neji took the door handle he turned over, "do not disappoint me this time Uchiha." He left the school ground and drove away in his car, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

Sasuke looked at where Hinata was standing before and saw that she was now gone. _Now for the difficult part_. He thought to himself as he walked towards the door Hinata was behind, so he would be ready when she would exit the door.

When Hinata opened the door after her exam, she saw Sasuke stand outside waiting for her. When she laid her eyes on the black hair and the pale skin, she felt a loss for words. She was not certain if she was supposed to be happy to see Sasuke waiting for her after her exam, angry at him for showing himself before her after what happened yesterday, or horrified about how Sasuke's face looked as he stood in front of her. His usual porcelain-like face was not there anymore, his pale features and whole other colors and a gash above his eyebrow had reopened slightly and blood was starting to come to the surface, but Sasuke stood as if he did not care about it, or had not noticed how his face was looking like.

But before she had the time to think how she was supposed to think, Sasuke talked to her, "how did it go?" His voice was hoarse and low, not like the usual smooth voice.

Hinata had to think about the question, the sight of Sasuke standing in front of her, had her almost forget why she was there and how it went. But by the question she could hardly keep a smile away from her lips as the words the teacher had said to her came to her mind, "I got an A!" And as she said the words herself, her smile grew bigger and her face got flustered.

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it Hinata," Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets and a crooked smile played on his lips. How he wanted to give her a hug, but fought really hard in order to stay at exactly the same spot, not showing any of those emotions he had inside himself.

Hinata gave him a small smile and she started to fumble with her hands again. None of them knew what to say to one another. So many things had happened between the two in such short time.

"Listen Hinata, I'm not sure how to let you understand, but I just want to say that I am sorry for all that has happened to you because of me," Hinata took a step forward to reach Sasuke, her hand was cold against his warm face. "Neji did this to you" it was not a question, but a statement. Hinata's face was in a frown as she imagined how it must have felt; she remembered how Neji's hands had looked like this morning and now she knew why they had ended up like that. It looked extremely painful. Sasuke did not answer; he knew he did not have to explain anything.

"It was my own fault" he looked into her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He was not ready to lose her just yet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm not able to forgive you for what you did," Hinata's cold hand let go of Sasuke warm cheek and her hand fell to her side. She looked at him one last time before she left the place in silence, letting Sasuke stand alone in the hallway, as the last teachers were collecting their papers and left the hallway as well.


	13. This is so Wrong

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 12 - This is so Wrong, _Friday (Day 6)_**

Itachi looked at his cell phone, his cousin had finally replied to his message he wrote several hours ago. He wanted to know where he had gone off to since last night. _Sometimes it is just really difficult to take care of more than one troubling family member at a time_. Itachi thought to himself, pinching the bridge of the nose, as he read the message.

_Yo Itachi_

_I spent the night at a friend's place last night. I am currently at The Café down the road a few kilometres away from the Uchiha Mansion._

_Izuna_

Itachi sighed and walked to his black car, he had to talk with his cousin once and for all. Itachi seated himself and went off towards The Café.

It had not been very difficult for Itachi to find the place. Itachi found himself standing in front of an outdoor café; it was filled with young teenagers sitting with their laptops, their smartphones, their music or their group of friends, talking about everything and nothing, Itachi was not sure which it was, it all sounded like meaningless noise to him. Itachi felt quite out of place, he had always wanted a small amount of close friends around him and avoided these kinds of places he now was standing in front of. _The faster I find Izuna, the faster I can get back home and take a shower_. Itachi thought to himself as he started to look for his cousin.

Izuna was spotted sitting in a corner alone with a cup of coffee in front of him. He waved discreetly to Itachi and nodded him over to his table. As Itachi moved to the faraway corner, he received a lot of admiring stares, making his presence even more noticeable than before. He hated this part of being out in public, the never ending attention from people. At first it was only a few girls, but as years passed by it escalated and now both genders could not take their eyes off of him when they saw him.

Itachi sat down beside Izuna and growled in annoyance. "Oh so sorry, I had almost forgot that you hated to be among other people," Izuna said with a smug smile on his lips as he sipped the coffee.

"Sure you did," Itachi commented dryly as he ordered a cup of tea from a blushing waitress with dreaming eyes.

"So Itachi, tell me, what is the reason you came looking for me? I don't think it's because you wanted to grab a cup of tea together," Izuna said while gesturing to the cup that the waitress just had placed in front of Itachi.

"No, you're right Izuna, I came because of the incidents that have happened lately. You see, I have always known what you have put Sasuke through all those years," Itachi looked into Izuna's eyes, which made him swallow. Izuna started to fumble with his cup as he tried to ignore Itachi's drilling stare.

"Uhm … You know … I just …" Izuna starting to panic, he had no idea what to say. Itachi had always had the authority over the young generation of Uchiha's, which was now pressuring Izuna into a submissive state.

Itachi fought to hide a chuckle as he took another sip of his tea, "I never told you though because I was amused. Just as amused as I am, looking at your face right now," Itachi took another sip of his tea as he watched the panic flush away from Izuna's face and his tense shoulders began to relax again.

"So, you're not mad?" Izuna asked as he watched Itachi smile behind his cup.

"Why would I be mad? That would be hypocritical of me" Itachi said with a smirk.

"What does that mean? You cannot possible have? …" Itachi lifted a delicate eyebrow at what Izuna was suggesting.

"The key, my dear cousin, is not to go as aggressive as you, but subtle. Take my latest amusement for example, his cell phone," Itachi sipped at his tea as Izuna began to laugh.

"Wait, so you're the one who changed his ring tone into Justin Bieber!?" Izuna had almost spit out the coffee. He had heard it a few days before he announced his arrival when he was checking out his younger cousin, and it had almost made him lose his hideout by laughing out loud.

"This time I have changed it into a new melody which I am sure Sasuke will appreciate just as much as the former," Itachi said with a calm voice as he leaned back in the chair. He felt more relaxed now, the people around him had finally turned around to their own tables and left him alone, just the way he liked it.

"But even though I find your methods entertaining, Izuna, I still think you went too far this time. These teens are over-sensitive and overreacting everything that happens," Izuna took another sip and frowned to see that his cup was now empty, "and because of that, Sasuke got hurt, a reason for me to protect my little brother." Itachi stood up in one elegant movement and before he turned around, he held his hand on Izuna's shoulder in a firm grip, "you better make things better between Sasuke and that girl," Itachi walked away and as he passed by the waitress who had been mesmerized by him a while ago he whispered in her ear as he nodded towards Izuna: "He's paying," Itachi left The Café without another word.

When Sasuke got home from visiting the school, he walked back up to his room with heavy steps.

He sat down at his desk and looked through his books. He was almost done with all of his own exams and had only one left. Chemistry was not a subject Sasuke had difficulty with, not because he had difficulty with any of the subjects, he had never been studying a lot and got good grades without working hard. All Sasuke needed was to look over his notes before the exam and he was good to go. Sasuke sat down with his notes. While his other friends were done with their exams through the last week, Hinata being the last of them, he was the only one left with an exam before the summer vacation. Sasuke sighed with his pencil in his hand, looking out the window. He looked forward to getting some vacation, being able to completely relax for once would be good.

_I wonder what Hinata is going to do in her vacation …_

Sasuke got up and took a green book out of the shelf near the window. He opened it and took a photo out from in between the papers. It was a picture of Hinata; she was standing near the beach in a white and purple summer dress, smiling. Naruto had taken the photo for him last summer when he had been at the beach and met Hinata there. Sasuke caressed the photo and smiled softly at it, imagining it was the real Hinata standing before him, smiling at him.

Sasuke grew a blush as he slowly moved forward to kiss the photo, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sasuke? Are you in there?" a familiar voice startled him as he frantically hid the photo in the drawer of his desk.

He put the photo away and composed himself before answering the door, seeming monotone and controlled as always, even though his heart was racing furiously at almost being exposed, "what do you want?" Sasuke sat down on the chair again, facing the door as it opened.

"I just wanted to talk with you," Izuna said as he entered Sasuke's room with a casual smile playing on his lips.

Sasuke looked at his cousin and his faced showed nothing but resentment, "well I don't want to talk with you,"

Izuna moved over to his cousin and gasped at the young Uchiha's face. Izuna poked curiously at Sasuke's face, making him whine in pain and move further away from his elder cousin, "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for!?" Sasuke slapped Izuna's hand away, which was still floating in the air.

"I guess it is real then," Izuna said surprised at Sasuke's reaction, secretly grinning by himself, he truly loved his younger cousin's reactions.

"Of course it is real! What did you think? That I painted this on my face just for the heck of it?" Sasuke cursed silently to himself.

"I only wanted to make fun with you, not to get you beaten up" Izuna approached Sasuke with a worried face, "you know I love your beautiful face, it is such a waste to ruin it like this," Izuna held Sasuke's chin in order to see the beaten face better, Sasuke looked angrily into Izuna's eyes, trying to shake his cousin off.

"Since I was the one who stole that girl's first kiss," Izuna says as he leans forward to Sasuke's face.

"NO! Stay away! That's not necessary!" Sasuke says desperately, knowing what Izuna is thinking and about to do.

Izuna grabbed Sasuke's wrists in his right hand while still holding the chin in his left, pushing it Izuna kissed Sasuke shortly on his lips, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. Izuna pulled away quickly and winked flirtatious at his cousin with a cheeky smile as he turned around to leave the room.

"Now that's out of the world, I promise you that I will make everything up to you, Sasuke- _chan_ ," before Sasuke gets to say anything, Izuna is out of the room, leaving him in silence and at loss for words.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Sasuke walks up to his mirror next to his closet beside the bed. The swollen had taken off, but the colours on Sasuke's face were getting clearer. As he touched it gently again, Sasuke sighed. _I have to get something to conceal these colours_. And, Sasuke knew exactly where to look.

Whenever Sasuke had been troubled and looked for his older brother's, Itachi's, advice when he was younger, he had always been in his room, putting on purple nail polish in a calm manner. Sasuke had never understood this, and one day he sneaked inside the room and looked into the drawer in order to find the nail polish. Sasuke was surprised to find more than what he had been looking for. There was not only nail polish, but there was eyeliner, concealer, foundation and other make-up articles Sasuke did not know the names or purposes of. Back then Sasuke had been so surprised he knocked it all on the floor, causing a huge mess and ended up being scolded by Itachi and had to buy all new things for him. " _I will teach you how to apply it all if you want, but do not go and sneak into my room next time, okay?_ " was what he had said back then. Sasuke shivered at the thought. It had been a very embarrassing week as he learned everything about make-up from his older and well-respected brother.

Even though he now thanked Itachi for teaching him, as he now could use it to hide the bruises on his face.

Sasuke slowly walked into the rather gloomy room, it had changed quite a bit through the years, but the balance between sassy gay and manly man had been growing towards an unfortunate side. Trying to ignore the fact that his brother had quite an … interesting taste in decorations, he walked determined towards the make-up table. _Just like having a sister … although … he's a dude …_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke picked up the make-up and with confident hands, he did his magic as if he was any other teenage girl, which made Sasuke quite uncomfortable. _This is so wrong in so many ways_.


	14. Sailor Moon

**Warning: Izuna/Sakura moment**

**I Dare You**

**Chapter 13 - Sailor Moon, _Saturday (Day 7)_**

Izuna sighed as he knocked on the big wooden door in front of him. He had planned to tell Sakura he was not going to do this anymore. He shuddered at the thought of how she could react. He knew she had a bad temper, not because he had seen it, although he had no intention of doing so.

The door opened and Sakura stood with a confused smile on her lips, obviously not prepared to see Izuna again so soon.

"Izuna, what are you doing here? We're first supposed to meet in a few days for the last part of our plan," her left arm hugged her right, holding the elbow.

"Yeah, about that," Izuna said, as he walked into the house, not bothering about being invited inside or not. Izuna walked into the next room to the right, the kitchen, perhaps not the ultimately best room of choice, but still considerable good enough for the purpose.

"We cannot do this anymore," Izuna said leaning up against the kitchen counter as he watched Sakura's pink eyebrows frown at the words.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura stepped closer to him without knowing where to put her arms.

Izuna took a deep breath slowly, using the time to think about the chosen words, "I'm not going to mess with Sasuke anymore. I will not help you get together with him again either," Izuna said as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Itachi's words from yesterday. He had to do this.

"Why not?" Sakura was not happy with this, Izuna had even been the one to approach her at first, and now he just wanted to quit just like that? "You cannot just … Just … I have to be with an Uchiha! I have to be together with Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura moved over to Izuna who still stood casually against the counter, not very intimidated by the furious Sakura. She grabbed his collar and looked into his black eyes. They really resembled Sasuke's. They were so dark, she felt like she could drown in them. She could feel her resolve and her anger weakening as she looked deeper into his black eyes.

Izuna took Sakura's hands off his shirt and held her hands against his chest. "Won't this Uchiha do?" he asked with a low voice, as he pulled closer to the pinkette.

Sakura blushed, her heart raced faster and her green eyes looked into his dark ones. _Wow … He looks just like Sasuke … So handsome._

Izuna leaned down to Sakura's pink lips and sealed their lips together for a short moment. When Izuna parted away from Sakura, he could see the disappointment in her look. Izuna smirked, turned Sakura around, so she stood against the counter. He lifted her up on the counter, making the height difference smaller. He leaned against her, standing in between her legs and kissed her again softly on her lips, only this time, Sakura kissed back. Izuna ran his hand through her pink short hair and held her around her back, as he deepened the kiss.

Izuna left Sakura's place after he had felt that she would let him leave while being satisfied with how it was between them. He corrected his hair, knowing it was a complete mess, as he closed the front door. _That girl is indeed something special_. Izuna thought to himself as he got into his own car, which he had parked next to the pavement. Even though he would have enjoyed staying longer at Sakura's place, maybe even spent the night, he knew he had something to do before he could do much more about his own person life. Izuna seated himself in his black car and drove away from the Haruno residential.

Izuna parked his car near the Konoha Park, a perfect spot to do his last deeds he had promised Itachi to do.

Knowing that Hinata would not feel comfortable being around Izuna anymore, he had to contact her through other methods. Izuna had always been good at getting the information he needed, and right now he needed to know Hinata's number so he could call her. _Damn, this would be so much easier if this wasn't a secret to that foolish cousin of mine_. He thought as he messaged the older of the cousins, Itachi. If anyone would know, it would be him.

Waiting for a reply, Izuna walked out of his car and into the park, sitting down on the nearest available bench. The weather was great, which meant that a lot of people were outside, playing in the park. Izuna looked around observing all the people surrounding him. It was filled with young teenagers flirting with each other, couples walking hand in hand, families spending time together and a few elderly couples walking at a slow pace together as well. It was indeed summer, the time for love. _A perfect day_ , he thought to himself as he enjoyed the sun licking its warmth on his pale skin while the refreshing breeze ran through his already messy hair.

The peaceful state of Izuna was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. At first he had not noticed it was his phone ringing, only because the tone was not his usual one, it was Magic by Selena Gomez. First, when everyone in a few meters diameter around him, turned to watch where the music came from, he noticed it was his phone, which was by then embarrassingly too late to turn it off, as the music has faded off by itself. Knowing who it was, Izuna cursed underneath his breath with a blush on his cheeks as he read the message, it was Hinata's number his cousin had sent her. _I'm going to kill Itachi after this_. Izuna called the number and waited in silence as the sound of the call began.

"H-Hi this is Hinata Hyuga, who is t-this?" a shaky voice came through, making Izuna smile slightly.

"Hinata-chan! It's me Izuna, Sasuke's cousin, do you remem-" the call was cut off, leaving Izuna in silence, "ber me … ?"

Izuna crossed his arms and his eyes got more determined, _so this is not going to be that easy, huh? Well, I cannot really blame her for that_. Izuna thought to himself as he recalled what he did the last time they had seen each other.

Dialling the number again, Izuna looked at the phone as it connected once again. This time she did not introduce herself again.

"Please d-don't call me a-again," she said with a shaky voice, obviously not very good at rejecting people.

"No wait, don't hang up on me again!" Izuna hurried, hoping her polite nature would let him talk to her.

Pleased to find out that she had not turned off the call, taking it as an invitation to say what he wanted, Izuna thanked Sasuke for falling for a well-mannered girl.

"Just listen to me Hinata-chan. I know you have no reason to hear me out, but I promise you, I will make up for it," Izuna said, sweating nervously, he knew everything depended on this moment, he had to do it right.

There was silence on the other end of the call, Izuna waited to see if Hinata was going to say anything before he continued.

"I have an idea how to save things between Sasuke and you since I'm the one who ruined it, I will patch it up. I know you like him; otherwise you wouldn't have gone to the cinema with him in the first place, right?" Izuna almost smiled as he gestured with his hands while he was talking, making people look at him as they walked past him.

"I-I … But I don't really …" Hinata's voice faded off in a mumbling.

"Listen Hinata-chan. I promise you, this time I won't trick you or Sasuke. Just do this. Are you up for it? Don't you want to know how he feels?" Izuna said the last part in a teasing voice, knowing it would make Hinata even more embarrassed than before. Sure he promised not to trick them, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy teasing, and this girl just made things too easy for him, he could practically hear her blush on the other side of the call.

" … O-okay" she said with a weak voice, almost not audible.

Izuna smiled at himself and thanked her for her cooperation. He told her to go to the cinema entrance, and wait for Sasuke to arrive. He hung up after the details were agreed. Now Izuna only had one thing left to do. Smirking, Izuna went to go up to a big tree he could climb up on. This way he was able to see everything at a small distance, as the park was right next to the cinema.

Sasuke had sneaked into Itachi's room once again, just as he did the day before. It had actually helped when he had applied the make-up he had borrowed; you could barely see any of his bruises. As he applied it all on his face once again, he silently thanked the gods that this would only last a few more days and that nobody was going to see this.

When Sasuke was applying the last part, almost done, his phoned started to ring with the Lollipop song. Sasuke fumbled with his hands, fishing the phone up from his pocket and turned off the tone as he opened the message. _Itachi you ass, don't change my tone all the time_. Sasuke thought as he once again was very happy that nobody was around for this moment. As Sasuke read the message he flinched. A message from Izuna could never be a good thing.

_Dear Sasuke-chan_

_You should go to the cinema immediately, Hinata is …_

Nothing was added to the message, making Sasuke worried. What had happened to Hinata? Was this another trick? What would he do this time? Sasuke quickly added the last touch to the concealing, put the things back where he found them and rushed out of the room as fast as he could, not caring that he knocked Itachi's glass vase off the nightstand.

As Sasuke ran as fast as he could across the street, not really looking for traffic, only hoping for the best as he ran, he swore to himself that if anything happened to Hinata, he was seriously going to relocate his cousin's face.

When Sasuke came near the cinema entrance, all he could see was Hinata, standing alone, looking at her feet sheepishly. Sasuke's pace slowed down to a jog until he stopped completely. He quickly hid behind the nearest tree before Hinata would notice him. Sasuke's breath had still not slowed down. _Man, I'm in bad shape._ He thought to himself as he checked his phone again. There was a new message from his cousin.

_Waiting for you … you're welcome ;)_

_Izuna_

It was an attached message from the one before. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the thought. _She's … She's waiting for me?_ Sasuke sneaked a peak at Hinata from behind the tree, she was still standing there, waiting for him. _What do I do? What should I say? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ Sasuke started to jump up and down nervously. _Okay, you can do this, you're Sasuke Uchiha! Don't worry! You can do this, just relax._ Sasuke took three deep breaths and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his racing heart and his slightly shaking hands. Though he would never admit to anyone that he was actually nervous to go over and talk to a girl. Sasuke Uchiha does not get nervous.

Sasuke rolled his head around in order to relax his neck. _Okay, I'm ready._ Sasuke got out from his hiding behind the three and walked casually towards Hinata, who was still looking down at her feet, apparently finding them very amusing. Before he got up to her he thought, _Wow, to think Izuna actually had stuck to his word … I still cannot stand him though._

Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were walking together near the cinema, talking about who of the girls in their school was the hottest. Kiba and Naruto were obviously arguing whether or not blondes or brunettes were the prettiest. Shikamaru on the other side was silently just walking along, not really caring to be a part of the conversation.

"I tell you Naruto, the way the - wow!" Kiba stopped, making Naruto and Shikamaru stop as well, looking at him in confusion. Kiba looked like he had seen a ghost.  
Kiba grabbed both of his friends by their collar and pulled them behind the nearest bush to hide in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a loud voice, already getting up again. Kiba shushed him and pulled him down again.

"Look, that's Hinata and Sasuke," Kiba whispered as he pointed at Sasuke, who was about to walk up to Hinata at the cinema entrance.

"Unbelievable, he's actually doing it," Kiba said surprised as he leaned closer to get a better look.

"If not he's going to do the punishment," Shikamaru said with a monotone voice almost yawning, but still his eyes did not break away from the Hyuga and Uchiha.

Kiba giggled in amusement, "I would just love to see that Uchiha cosplay as one of the characters from Sailor Moon" as he had said it, Naruto laughed silently, torn between supporting Hinata and Sasuke, and wanting to see the image Kiba had just provided them.

"Though that may be fun, but I really hope this will go well." Naruto did not get an answer from his friends, as they were too focused on the couple before their eyes to bother replying the blond.

"Hi … Hinata" Sasuke made his presence clear to the shy girl who was standing at the cinema entrance, looking down at her feet. When she heard the young Uchiha's voice from behind, she jumped by surprise.  
"Sa-Sasuke? Wh-what are y-you … W-why are you h-here?" Even though Sasuke's cousin, Izuna, had asked her to come so Sasuke could talk to her, she was still surprised to see him standing in front of her.  
Sasuke cleared his throat and his hand held the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "You see … I want you to hear me out" when Sasuke said those words he felt like smacking himself, _you've already apologized, you dork! What do you plan to tell her? That you're crazily in love with her? That you've been dreaming about her every day and night for so many years? Crap … She's looking at me! Why is she looking at me?_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself once again. _Might be because you're talking with her and said she should hear you out? What are you? Just as dumb as Naruto?_  
"I know what I did was a bad thing … But …" Sasuke sighed, the pale eyes of Hinata were causing a pressure on his ability to talk fluently.  
"Because … You see …" Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts into words that would be understandable. _I should have thought about what to tell her long time ago._  
"This is not something I usually do. I am not used to pour out my heart like this, so, please hear me out." _You've already said that you moron._ Sasuke cleared his throat several times through the first sentence and his professional Uchiha smirk was long gone from his lips. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets while he was looking slightly away from the shy Hinata, with an equally red blush as she had on her cheeks. Although he was trying to hide it, he was not very successful.  
"You see … Hinata, I have always been in love with you, and I know that you have feelings for me as well." Hinata looked up in surprise, was she really that easy to read? _Hold on … He said that he …_ Hinata looked surprised around her to see if anyone had heard that the great Uchiha was in love with her if so she could be in trouble. Or if somebody was hiding, making a prank on her.  
Sasuke took Hinata's hand in his and forced his eyes to look into hers, which resulted in an even bigger blush from both of them, "Forget about the others for a moment, forget about the dare and forget about my cousin, think of us, and us alone. What happened between us is not 'nothing' it meant something. You cannot deny that Hinata. I don't care about that dare at all, all that matters is you …" Sasuke's heart was racing as fast as it ever had been, Hinata's eyes were only on him now, she was only focusing on him.  
"All I am asking for is one more chance, one more chance for me to prove to you that what we have is more than just a platonic friendship. I have never thought of you as a friend, I am thinking of you as a woman." Sasuke took her hand to his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat.  
"This is how my heart reacts every time I am near you. Hinata, I love you …" Sasuke had been talking without really thinking, and at this point he suddenly became very self-conscious about himself as his voice also started to fade away. He looked at Hinata's blushing face. _You are just too cute for your own good_.  
Hinata looked up to Sasuke and her blush became even darker. She kissed him softly on the cheek and smiled a shy smile as she said with her small voice, "I am not going to kiss you on your lips though" she could smell the gentle scent of Sasuke's peach shampoo which made her heart calm down.  
Sasuke's porcelain face was ruined, for once he was truly smiling.

Behind the bushes, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were all in a state of shock to have heard Sasuke's bold love declaration and to have witnessed Hinata accepting it and kissed _the_ Sasuke Uchiha on the cheek.

"Hey, you three, want to go inside?" they heard Sasuke saying from the entrance, which made all of them stand up straight in one quick motion revealing themselves, a chill down their spine went through them. _Shit! He caught us!_ They all thought as they walked towards the couple in front of them.

"So, you knew?" Naruto asked with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, hitting Naruto playfully on the top of the blond's head, "idiot, I'm not as stupid as you."

All five went inside the cinema, Sasuke and Hinata walking together next to each other. Hinata nervously took Sasuke's hand in hers. Sasuke immediately turned towards her and squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

"Ahh! Tenten and Gaara!?" Naruto said loudly, making the others look in the direction Naruto was pointing. Sure enough, at the counter Tenten and Gaara were paying for tickets, together. Gaara was insisting on paying for both the tickets while Tenten was exclaiming that she was an independent woman, who was able to pay for her own tickets.

Kiba and Naruto looked at the redhead and the brunette with big eyes. "Had you ever imagined those two together?" Kiba asked in Naruto's ear.

"Not one bit" Naruto replied, watching as the couple went into the room to find their seats.

"Come on, let's get our tickets," Shikamaru said bored, ignoring what he had just seen.

As they all sat down, Hinata and Sasuke sitting together, Naruto sitting next to Sasuke, then Kiba and Shikamaru, they watched as Tenten and Gaara who sat a couple of rows in front of them. Tenten was obviously smiling as she talked while Gaara kept a hidden smile on his lips as he listened to what the brunette was talking about.

Sasuke was not able to comprehend how happy he actually was at this moment having Hinata by his side, it felt like a dream. Their hands had not left each other since they came into the cinema, Sasuke not wanting to break their touch ever again.

As the movie began to start, Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, whispering: "By the way, Sasuke, we have agreed that you're going to cosplay as a Sailor Moon character tomorrow."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a 'what-the-fuck' face, only to see a lifted eyebrow with a 'sorry bro' smile.

\- _The End_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, that was the end for I Dare You.  
> I'm not really sure how I feel right now, it's so weird that it's actually done.
> 
> So what do you think? My first story with chapters! It's amazing, I had planned this to be a one-shot, but ended up with 13 (actually 14) chapters.
> 
> I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing! I always make weird giggling faces when I read them :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading my fanfiction, it means the world to me!


End file.
